Pain’s Redemption
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: Fate is cruel was the lesson learned, but just maybe all hope wasn’t gone. A new light will emerge in the darkness of pain and fate will be revealed to actually have a kind heart. Kaihei learns this lesson. Complete! 15th Book In Arc.
1. This Time, This Place

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Full Summary: Fate is cruel was the lesson learned, but just maybe all hope wasn't gone. Given time a new light will emerge in the darkness of pain and fate will be revealed to actually have a kind heart. Kaihei learns this lesson the hard way as well, though this time he is more then willing to accept the end result. (The 15th Book in The Love's Destiny Story Arc.)

Warnings for this story!! : Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Very Long Sex Scene, Drama, Fluff, Waff, and Some Bad Language, mentions of rape. That's about it.

AN: First thing first, let me say a big thank you to zsfantasy. She types up my stories as I type really badly. She also betas for me too. She is great!! Thank You!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!!

Okay, here is the first full chapter to this story!!! Hope you enjoy!! To all of those that has reviewed already, thank you so much!! I love reading all the reviews I get. Please keep it up, as they motivate me with my stories. Thank You!!!

Anyway, you all have waited long enough……. On with the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain's Redemption

Chapter 1 of 8

This Time, This Place

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, _

_you know, you know_

It was another day in the Makai like any other. The sun was shining, the plants growing; demons were fighting and some were dying.

Most importantly though, a demon that had made quite a name for himself had just added to his reputation. He had killed three more high class demons that had gotten in his way. He had enjoyed it, death and the spray of blood is what he lived for now. The exhilaration of battle he craved, though he hadn't always been like that. At one time he had been gentle and caring, maybe even a bit weak, but things changed. He had to change, and this is what he had become. There was no going back, not for him, he had done to much, had killed to many.

The demon came to a stop by a small stream, kicked off his boots, stepped into the cool liquid, and began to wash the drying blood from his arms and face, the water around him slowly turning to a dull red. Despite his blood lust, he liked to stay clean. During the meticulous process, he raised and lowered his energy several times, like a beacon in the dark night.

In one very short Makai week, he would have done this signal for seventeen very long years to the day, every day. The day being when his heart had been shattered to pieces, the day he had lost all hope for his future. Seeing that he really wasn't coming clean, he decide to take a full bath. He ducked under the water, clothes and all. Reemerging moments later, he had his pants in one hand. Quickly washing them, he went over to the shore and spread the black material over a large rock. He then removed his dull orange shirt, washed it, and laid it out next to his pants.

As he cleaned his body more thoroughly, his mind wondered back to his problem. He still couldn't believe it already been seventeen years. Seventeen years since he had lost everything that meant something in his life. He had been in love, but had been to young to put a stop to being forcibly separated from the one he loved. If it had been a couple of years later, they would have been mated and no one could have parted them. Though he was grown and deadly now, he was still considered a baby by many, many demons.

At twenty six years old, his facial features still portrayed youth. He looked as if he was maybe sixteen years old at the most and his five foot, two inch height didn't help matters at all. He looked like a little kid and many times was treated as such. The reason being that a mere twenty six years old was nothing, but a drop in the very deep well of a demon lifetime.

He froze in his clean up, his muscles tensing in anticipation. He knew that energy signature. There was no mistaking it. He wondered when he would get there. He looked over his shoulder, an amused smirk came to his lips.

"Hello, Lord Hiei. Please forgive me for not bowing."

"Hn, I have repeatedly told you to call me father, Kaihei. It makes no sense for you to call me by my name." Hiei jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground next to his son's clothes.

"Yes, sir. I'm just trying to be respectful." Kaihei said, turning his back to his father. He had said he forgave his parents for letting that demon take Toushi away from him, but deep down he never actually had. What's the good of being the rulers of the Makai, if they couldn't save their family? He would continue to resent them until his would be lover, his soul mate, returned to him.

"You are always respectful, but you don't have to call me Lord Hiei. You know this so stop trying to play mind games. You've gotten very good at them, but your father is better and I've played with him for years." Hiei warned quietly. "Get dressed, we need to talk." He then jumped up into the tree and disappeared among the branches to give the boy some privacy.

Kaihei sighed, his father hadn't requested the talk; it was an order. He got out of the stream and raised his energy, drying himself off. He slowly got dressed, dreading the coming conversation.

Kaihei jumped up into the big tree and climbed through the branches toward his father's energy signal. He finally found the fire demon in the top of the tree, sitting on a branch and watching the surrounding forest.

"Please sit," Hiei said, looking to his son. "You've been gone for three months this time and Kurama is very worried about you. I told him I would find you."

"How is dad?" Kaihei asked as he sat down next to his father.

"Fine, but as I said, worried about you. We know why you left this time and realize it's hard on you. This time of year, being the seventeenth anniversary of your's and Toushi's separation."

"I know the spy followed Miriee and Toushi for three years. All reports showing that Miriee treated Toushi well. Then the reports stopped coming and it was assumed the spy was dead. After that, we lost track of Toushi and Miriee, they have not been found since…………For all we know he could be dead, or if he is alive he doesn't really care…………. He's not coming back, father." Kaihei whispered softly, as close to tears as he would get. The last time he had cried was seventeen years ago. His last tear gem now hung from an ear ring in his fuzzy left ear. A symbol for what he lost and for the mated mark that should now be at the base of his neck on that side. "I know that now. On the seventeenth anniversary of the day he left, I will stop searching for him. He's not coming back or he already would have."

"No, Kaihei," Hiei shook his head. "Don't give up. Your Toushi will return to you one day, just keep searching for him. Those little nips you gave each other was blood promises to wait. Toushi will be back."

"He knows where I live; if he wanted me, he would have come and claimed me already!"

"That is true in a way, but maybe there is something keeping him from coming to claim you just yet."

"What could possibly keep him away from me? When we were little, we couldn't stand to be apart…. So what can be so important!?" Kaihei was upset, and a little confused.

Hiei wasn't sure how to answer his son. He chose his words carefully, so they would be comforting. He truly wished that his redhead was there, could handle this situation a lot better. "You have to believe Toushi will be back for you. Though inexperienced, that very simple kiss and those nips you two shared sealed the bond. All that is left for him to do is make the mark official, sink his teeth fully into you neck and lay claim to your body."

"Do you think he still has the tear gem I gave him?" Kaihei asked softly while lightly touching his own.

"I'm sure he does, Kaihei. After all you gave it to him, he won't let anything thing happen to it."

"You and dad had everything planned out for us didn't you? But Miriee destroyed it all in one day."

"Yes, we did." Hiei nodded slowly, staring at the green forest. "And yes he did."

"You were trying to keep us together?" Kaihei asked, suddenly feeling very guilty for the way he's been acting towards his parents the last seventeen years.

"Yes, we were. You and Toushi belong together, just like Kurama and I do. You two are very much like us and we saw that from the beginning. There was always a spark between you two, anyone could see it. We did what we could to stop Miriee, shot of killing him, to keep Toushi with you. Your dad even offered for Miriee to stay in the fortress with us. Miriee just wouldn't be swayed, he wanted his son and we had to let him have Toushi."

"You should have told me this before now! I would've never acted the way I have all these years!"

"That's just the way you vented your anger and we let it happen. Kurama and I knew you'd come around eventually, become the son we once had. That day, we didn't just lose Toushi, we lost you too, firebug. I'm glad to know we're finally starting to get you back." Hiei smiled before quickly reaching forward and pulling his son into his arms.

He expected Kaihei to fight the comforting hug, but the kit let himself be held. Kaihei slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around his father, accepting the first hug he has had since this whole mess began. They both had missed this greatly. Minutes slowly passed, not wanting to break the father and son contact, but eventually having to.

"I think I needed that hug." Kaihei whispered quietly.

"You probably did, you needed some comfort and something to release the tension building in you. A good way to receive both is through sex." A small smile appeared on Hiei's lips. "When was the last time you've been bedded or bedded another?"

"Um….," Kaihei blushed a bright red. They haven't talked of such private things in many long years. "I……"

"You have had sex, haven't you?" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "You are twenty six years old and a demon!"

"I….I….," Kaihei stuttered, getting redder.

"Hn, you're still a virgin, a complete one." Hiei smiled wickedly. "Toushi will have lots of fun with you and I'm willing to bet my lordship as well as my land that you will be on bottom."

"……." Kaihei couldn't even form words, he was just to embarrassed as all demons usually lost their virginity by the time they hit fifteen years old. He just didn't feel right if he looked at another, it was like he was betraying Toushi and that was one thing he wouldn't ever do.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Kaihei." Hiei laughed out right. "Your dad's ningen form was a complete virgin when I took him and his Youko form was an anal virgin."

"Really?" Kaihei was shocked by this. He hadn't expected that, not after all the tales he'd heard about his legendary father.

"Yep," Hiei was actually amused by this topic on conversation.. "I was an anal virgin when Kurama took me for the first time. That was the night we created you."

"Wow, you lost your virginity and created me in the same night. You must have been very busy." Kaihei actually teased his father.

"Yes, we were, we had sex three times that night, the last one was multiple orgasms. I was very sore the next morning."

"That was too much information!"

"Well, you wanted to know," Hiei actually laughed deeply. "Besides if you're going to bottom you need to know a few more little things.

"Let's have the sex talk after Toushi comes back!"

"Deal," Hiei held out a hand to his son. The boy took it and shook it quickly. "How about a spar? We haven't done that in a while."

"Okay!" Kaihei grinned, pulling a seed from his hair and instantly forming a black rose.

Hiei stood up and yanked his cloak off before withdrawing his katana. They began racing through the trees, trading blunt hits at each other, nothing that would cause any kind of danger. Two hours later, they both collapsed to the ground sweating profusely, near the very stream Kaihei had been washing in.

"Well you've gotten a lot stronger and quite good with that rose whip, Kaihei." Hiei panted, trying to catch his breath. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, father, though I won't ever be as good as dad." Kaihei spoke as he put the simple rose seed back into his hair. "I think you have too."

"Probably, I train a lot with my fox. How often do you train?"

"Just whenever I come across some demon to fight."

"Hn, you need to train more then." Hiei laid back on the ground. "Will you be coming home with me and staying this time? I need my heir to start learning what being a lord involves."

"I'm still your heir, even after everything?" Kaihei was shocked yet again that day. He had thought he'd lost that honor long ago.

"Of course," Hiei sat up quickly. "You are my first born son and strong enough to handle lordship. Your sister, Tenshi, has a possibility to be heir as she is very powerful, but you have a right to the throne that had been promised to you and you are the strongest of all my children."

"Oh," Kaihei looked down to the ground and was silent for a few moments. "Yes, I'll come home and stay this time."

"Good boy." Hiei said as he got up. "Let's take a bath and then head back to the fortress. Your dad wants to see you." He quickly stripped and then waded out into the stream. He didn't waste any time splashing cool water on his heated body, washing the sweat, dirt, and smell off. He looked over his shoulder and smirked, "Are you coming in or not?"

"Um, yes sir." Kaihei nodded before yanking off his shirt.

The fire demon turned back around to give his son some semblance of privacy. When he heard splashing behind him, he very briefly glanced over his shoulder again to see Kaihei entering the water. He gave his son a brief look over and found him to be in good health. A few new scars scattered on the tan skin, along with the old and faded ones. The kit was two inches taller than him and had a small compact body that was built for the speed he had been gifted with.

The boy had the size where it actually counted though. Kaihei was nicely endowed just like him and his fox, but he had expected nothing less. Kaihei was blushing heavily as he took a spot beside his father and started to wash. It was nice to see that there was some innocence, however small, still left in him. Kaihei was embarrassed. He hadn't been naked in front of anyone since he was nine years old. They cleaned their bodies in silence and then washed their clothes. They both got dressed and raised their energies to dry off.

When he was ready, Hiei turned towards his son. "Well, it will take a day of hard travel to reach the fortress. Let's race!"

"Alright," Kaihei grinned mischievously. "I know I'll beat you."

"Hn, we'll see about that, boy! Let's go!"

Both males instantly blurred out of sight. They raced through the tree tops, each taking turns being in the lead. Much of the day passed in this way. It was fun. When the sun began to make it's downward decent, both demons slowed down considerably and began scanning their surroundings for signs of trouble as they traveled.

"Hey, father!" Kaihei called up to the fire demon.

"Yeah, what is it?" Hiei came to a stop and then turned towards his son.

"I feel a faint energy off that way." Kaihei pointed to his right.

"So?"

"I don't know, but something is telling me to go that way." Kaihei answered as he took a small step in the direction he had indicated.

"Then let's follow your instincts, something obviously wants you to go that way." Hiei really couldn't say anything else. He felt the faint energy and he would have dismissed it as nothing to be concerned with, but his son seemed to have a sixth sense about these things.

The father and son took off running towards the energy signal, the kit out in front leading the way. They traveled for an hour in silence. The sun was now setting and the thick forest was darkening quickly.

"It's just up ahead." Kaihei called back finally.

"Hn," Hiei grunted, but said nothing else. He already knew that they were close to the energy signal. They came to a stop in a small battle area. A few dead demons were scattered on the ground at least pieces of them were. Trees had been plowed over as well.

Hiei and Kaihei began searching around for the energy signal. Now that they were so close, it was hard to get an exact location and the energy had weakened greatly. With the approaching Makai night, and the fading signal, they would have to the source or wait until morning. Both knew though that they had to find the producer of the energy signal, because the creature probably wouldn't survive the night alone. The fire demon finally spotted something strange under a large. fallen tree trunk. On closer inspection, he found it to actually be a partial foot and the other tangled in braches, both still attached to ankles.

"Kaihei over here!" Hiei called just before jumping over the tree trunk. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Kaihei appeared beside his father, staring down at the demon on the ground. It was obviously a male demon. His green shirt had been ripped open, revealing a well muscled, beautifully defined chest. His head was lying on its left side and he had long white hair that was dirty and contained dried leaves from lying on the ground. He had a black bandanna tied over the top of his head. He also had on black pants that were damp with blood, well at least what they could see. The tree was lying across his legs, starting at his lower thighs.

Hiei leaned over and felt for a pulse on the demon's neck. "He's alive," he announced as he stood back up. "Now, the question is what do we do with him?"

"I don't know," Kaihei just continued to stare at the white haired demon. "What do you suggest?"

"Nope, don't ask me that. You found him and I followed you, so you decide what we do. Just make the decision quickly, it will be dark here in these trees very soon."

"Um….we can't just leave him here like this. He is basically defenseless and will most likely die being trapped under this tree."

"He is and probably will." Hiei agreed to his son's reasoning. "I'm going to search his memories to see what all he's done, to see if he's worth saving." He pulled off his white head band and easily entered the demon's mind. After a few moments of searching, the fire demon withdrew from the male's mind. He had found out all he needed to know.

"He hasn't done anything to bad, so let's get this tree off of him first and see what kind of damage is done to his legs."

"Yes sir," Kaihei pulled a seed from his hair and grew a black rose. "Rose whip," he cried, forcing a long thorny whip from the beautiful black flower.

Kaihei easily cut through the tree in many places, but not one hit landed on the trapped demon below it. The fire demon and kit quickly and easily pushed the pieces of tree off of the male's legs. What they found was not good as both of the demons legs were broken with bones protruding through the skin.

"I guess there isn't much hope for him," Kaihei commented regretfully. He didn't know why, but he truly wanted to help this suffering demon.

"No, but we've come this far and we will still try to save him." Hiei responded, determination in his voice. "Let's get to work, we haven't much time before the light is completely gone."

Kaihei quickly wove a shelter out of branches and vines over the demon. They didn't dare try to move him yet, not until his legs were stable. Hiei got a fire going while his son fixed a powerful poultice for the puncture wounds from the bones and any other injury they might find. Kaihei also found some fairly straight sticks and ripped up the demons shirt to make splints for his legs.

"I'm going to set his bones. When I get them done, you get your poultice on the wounds and then splint them." Hiei positioned himself beside the demon's right leg.

"Yes, sir." Kaihei answered quickly and with a slight nod. He took up a spot beside the demon's left leg, the poultice beside him.

The fire demon ripped open the demon's pants leg closest to him. He gripped the leg and began to twist and pull on it until the bones finally popped into place, pulling a pain-filled moan from the unconscious demon. When the fire demon pulled his hands away, Kaihei set to work. Soon they had set both legs, covered the wounds in the poultice, and splinted the legs as well. The sun had set and the only light they had was from the fire and a few light plants kaihei had set up.

"You did great, Kaihei." Hiei smiled, as he briefly patted his son on the shoulder. "I'm very proud of you."

"Do you think he'll live?" Kaihei asked softly, looking up to the white haired demon's face.

"Well, he has a chance now. The bones have bad breaks; it could take up to a month or longer for them all to properly and completely heal."

"Oh…." Kaihei studied the demon for a moment before continuing. "He's about seven feet tall."

"Yes, I believe so."

"Is that a tail?" Kaihei reached forward and gently pushed the injured legs apart. "It is!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow, looking at the white tail lying between the demon's legs. He had wondered when his son would notice the fluffy appendage. A soft moan pulled their attention up to the demon's face. Unfocused eyes slowly opened and then started to blink rapidly.

Hiei moved up closer to the demon's head, leaning over just a little, and then he smiled. "I'm glad you're finally coming around, ……………. Kit."

"Huh?" Kaihei looked back and forth between the two demons completely confused.

The male's eyes finally focused on the fire demon's face. He smiled slowly as he barely whispered, a relieved sigh leaving him. "Father." The male slipped back into unconsciousness before he uttered anything else.

Kaihei gasped and quickly moved up beside his father. He pulled the bandana off of the demon's head. Two white fuzzy ears quickly stood up.

"Kaihei, look," Hiei instructed, turning the male's head to rest on the right side of his face.

Kaihei gasped again at what he saw, the bandanna slipping from his fingers to land silently on the ground. He reached forward slowly and fingered the earring that contained a purple tear gem, his purple tear gem. One word escaped his slack mouth, but it said it all, "Toushi……."

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, _

_you know, you know_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that is it for this chapter. Yes!!! Toushi is back, you all can be happy now!!!!! Please leave a little review on your way out, I would enjoy reading them. The next chapter will be out soon.


	2. Far Too Long

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Warnings for this chapter!! : Not much!! There is a minor grope and a kiss.

AN: First thing first, let me say a big thank you to zsfantasy. She types up my stories as I type really badly. She also betas for me too. She is great!! Thank You!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!!

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I'm glad you all are liking the story so far, there is a lot more to come. Also some of you may be wondering about why Toushi has all white hair, well that will be explained soon so please bear with me. Thanks again for all of the reviews! THANK YOU!!

Okay, let me just say that though the boys are grown, I will sometimes still refer to them as kits. Also from now on I will be referring to Toushi as a wolf or white wolf at times and Kaihei will sometimes be referred to as the black fox, this is to make them distinguishable among all the other characters I hope none of this doesn't bother or confuse any one. Also there is a new character introduced in this chapter that will play a role in a future story. I hope you all will like the character.

Anyway, you all have waited long enough……. On with the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain's Redemption

Chapter 2 of 8

Far Too Long

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

"Yes, it's Toushi." Hiei smirked, nodding his head knowingly. "I wondered when you'd figure it out."

"How um, how did you know it was him?" Kaihei asked softly not even aware that he was running his fingers across his brother's cheek and then his lips.

"When I entered his mind, Kaihei, I found it out. He still considers us his family and you well…………… I'll let him tell you that."

"But he looks so different……….. Why?"

"You'll have to ask him when he wakes up, though I believe it's because of who his parents are, more importantly what kind of demon is mother was."

"Oh." A smile slowly formed on Kaihei's face. "My brother has finally come back!"

"No, not brother, Kaihei." Hiei quickly corrected his son. "Your betrothed mate is back. Can you keep an eye on him? I'll see if I can find us something to eat in this darkness."

"Yeah, I'll watch Toushi." Kaihei nodded, not even looking at his father. He just continued staring at the wolf/fox demon that was laid out on the ground before him. Toushi looked more wolf now, then he did fox. The wolf demon features had definitely taken over. Kaihei really couldn't get over the change in his brother's appearance, though Toushi was very pleasing to the eyes. Toushi had grown up quite nicely, he was very handsome with highly defined muscles that was covered by tan skin. Kaihei acknowledged that he would look even more like a child standing next to Toushi's very tall frame.

Hiei didn't say anything else, but he let a small smile touch his lips before blurring out of sight. An hour later he returned, with a leg of a Makai's equivalent to a wild boar. He found that neither boy had moved. He knew they were far from being boys, but they would always be boys to him.

"Has he woke up again?" He asked as he spitted the meat over the fire.

"No, he hasn't." Kaihei shook his head sadly. "I can't get over how different he looks. He had mostly brown hair when he left, though he did have some white highlights."

"So do you approve of the change?" Hiei asked, a smirk now appearing on his lips.

"Yes, he has become very handsome, but I always knew he would. He was very cute when he was little!"

"Spoken like his true mate. Have you tried to get water down him?"

"No, I haven't thought about it."

"Then you should try, we don't know how long it's been since he has had any water. There's a small spring a couple of miles to the east. Go get some water and bring it back here. I'll watch Toushi for awhile." Hiei suggested, walking up besides his sons.

Kaihei hesitated a few moments before blurring out of sight. When the kit returned with the water, father and son managed to get water into their recently missing family member. The fire demon and kit then ate dinner while keeping a close eye on Toushi. They took turns sleeping through the night and watching for any kind of trouble.

When the sun appeared over the horizon, Hiei woke his son. Kaihei sat up quickly and looked over to Toushi. He found his brother still out cold. Apparently Toushi had lost a lot of blood and energy, so he was now trying to recover both.

"Well, it doesn't seem he will be waking anytime soon so we'll have to carry him without any of his help. He's too big for me to carry alone or you for that matter. We need to make a body carrier out of long solid sticks and strong vines to move him."

"Alright, let's do what's best for Toushi." Kaihei looked up to his father with tears in his eyes. "I just hope he makes it."

"I do too, kit, especially for your sake. Now get to work."

"Yes, sir," Kaihei rushed around gathering what he needed. Soon an intricate vine woven carrier was lying right beside his brother. He and the fire demon carefully moved Toushi onto the contraption. They began walking slowly towards their fortress. At their current speed, it would be near dark when they reached their destination.

They continued throughout the day, only taking breaks when they absolutely had to. Toushi showed no sign of waking anytime soon. He was in a very deep healing sleep. As they were finally approaching the fortress, the huge doors opened and the redheaded fox came running out straight towards them.

"Hiei! I thought something had happened to you!" Kurama stopped short when he saw his son. "Kaihei, I'm so glad you're okay and that you're back."

"I am too, dad." Kaihei smiled, shocking his father. The fox hadn't seen him smile or hear the use of his parental name in years.

Kurama looked down at the demon they carried and gasped, "Toushi!"

"Yeah, we found him." Hiei commented like it was an everyday occurrence. "Actually Kaihei was the one to find him. We need to get him in a bed and I'll explain everything."

"Alright," Kurama turned to the guards. "Open both doors and get the sheets changed on the bed in the first guest room now!"

"Yes sir," one of the guards threw a salute and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kaihei yelled, immediately stopping the demon. He looked down at Toushi and then up to his parents, squaring his shoulders. "Can Toushi stay in my room, our room. I want to look after him myself."

"Of course," Kurama smiled knowingly. If they were lucky, both kits would be mated within weeks, if not days, and then no one would be able to part them again.

"Yes," Hiei agreed as well, a smirk in place.

Kurama turned towards the guard again, "You heard your heir, now get to work."

"Yes sir," The guard threw another salute before hurrying off.

By the time the reunited family made it to the boys' old room, the sheets had been changed and the pillows fluffed. Kurama and Hiei carefully moved their son into the bed. The fire demon wasted no time in getting the shredded and bloody pants off of Toushi. Kaihei actually gasped, blushed brightly, and quickly turned around.

"What's the matter?" Kurama deemed it was time to tease.

"I…I…I…," Kaihei stuttered, not even able to form words. His mind kept picturing the small glimpse of his brother that he had gotten and one word kept running through his mind which was 'WOW'. Worry and fear began to creep into his body, his bother didn't even had an erection. Toushi would never fit and there would be a lot of pain when there is suppose to be mostly pleasure and only a little pain. Even with a thorough pre and lots of lube it would still hurt badly due to the size differences in there body types. He was just to small, his body to small, to properly handle Toushi. It would never work, it would hurt far to much. His father's voice brought Kaihei back to the moment at hand, but the fear was still there, festering.

"He's shy, fox." Hiei answered for his embarrassed son. "He's a whole virgin."

"Really?" Kurama looked his blushing son over. "I never would have guessed that."

"I wouldn't either, but he told me yesterday." Hiei replied quickly, watching his son get even redder.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Kaihei." Kurama placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're just saving yourself for your mate."

"Yes," Kaihei was barely audible, but the fox heard him and saw the glance towards the bed.

"He'll mate you soon, now that you both are old enough to understand the concept of mating, but don't push him, make him come to you. It's what I had to do to get your father." Kurama tried to reassure his son and give some fatherly advice.

Kaihei only nodded and blushed again.

"Well, we'll leave him in your capable hands." Hiei stated, turning towards his mate and taking his hand. "Toushi needs to be cleaned up some, he's very dirty, and also let us know when he wakes up." The fire demon didn't wait for an answer; he just led his mate from the room and closed the door behind them. They went down the hall to their room for some cuddle time and to talk.

Now that he was alone with Toushi, Kaihei took a great deal of time looking him over. The wolf was still lying on the bed completely naked because their father hadn't bothered to cover him up.

Toushi was extremely built; his muscles were well defined over his entire body. All Kaihei wanted to do was curl up next to his brother and get to know him in a more intimate way, but he quickly shook that thought off. The fear of the pain from the encounter subtly clawing at his insides. Kaihei yanked the sheet over the tempting sight and got to work on the needed task. Besides he wanted Toushi awake if they got intimate with each other.

Twenty minutes later, the injured demon was cleaned up as best as possible given the situation. Toushi would still need a proper bath when he woke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Down the hall, the fox and fire demon were still cuddling, making up for their time apart.

"So, how did you know that was Toushi?" Hiei asked, brushing wisps of red hair out of his lover's eyes.

"His smell, I'd know Toushi's smell anywhere." Kurama caught his mate's hand and locked their fingers together. "How did you two find him?"

"Kaihei is actually the one that felt him first. Toushi's energy was so low, I didn't even pay it any attention, but our boy led me right to him."

"Considering that they're not mated, it's hard to believe that Kaihei is still so close to him after all these years."

"Yes, I agree, but I believe they'll be mated soon."

"Really? All of our hard work will pay off in the end?"

"Hn, it will. I searched Toushi's mind and he still has very strong feelings towards our son. The feelings are just buried very deep as are Kaihei's feelings. It will take them to bring out each other's feelings again."

"Then let's give them all the encouragement and support we can." Kurama smiled, snuggling closer. "I want my boys mated, they belong together."

"That they do." Hiei agreed, smiling too. "We'll just make sure Kaihei is the only one to deal with Toushi while he heals."

"Yes, that would be for the best. I saw his splinted legs. How bad were the breaks?"

"Bad and there were a couple of breaks in each leg; the bones were protruding from his skin and he lost a lot of blood."

"Then he'll recover his blood and his wounds will heal far more quickly than the bones. Kaihei will have his hands full, but I don't think he'll mind."

"I don't think he'll mind either." Hiei smirked slightly. "How are our other children?"

"They're all well," Kurama answered quickly. "Tenshi brought a boy home yesterday from the village."

"What?!! She's to young! She is only eighteen and a half years old!"

"Calm down, Makoto and Meiyo chased him right back where he came from."

"Hn, Good!"

"Besides you're only saying that because she is our only daughter. You are trying so hard to keep her innocent, but she's not. Her first heat, you kept her locked in her room and fought anyone that tried to get near her, there were some you even killed. Hell, at times I fought with you to keep would be suitors away. I understand your need to protect her, but she's not a little girl anymore, she can take care of herself and we've trained her well. She may still be a virgin, but she is as ruthless and tough as her brothers. Her name may translate to angel, yet she isn't one. She is a true vixen bitch with a touch of Koorime bitch thrown in for good measure. Just like all of our children, she is not one to be screwed with. She is a close combat fighter that uses ice weapons that seemingly appear out of no where, along with her mastered jagon eye. She'll kill without a single thought and she's nearly as strong as Kaihei. If she could master the dragon of the darkness flame, instead of the lesser dragon of ice she would match Kaihei in everyway. We really don't need to be protecting her and neither does her brothers."

"You forgot to mention how much she looks like you, how beautiful she is. If I had to picture a female version of you, she is what I would picture. Right down to the bright red hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin, our daughter could probably pass for your twin sister back in Ningenkai." Hiei very quickly pointed out. He knew he was being over protective of his only daughter, but he couldn't help it really. He was her father and she was his little girl.

Kurama decided to let the subject drop for now, he was as bad as his fire demon about protecting their daughter. "Idai and Isan had a good training session yesterday. Gailic trained with them though he didn't want too. He wanted to go to the village with Tenshi and pick up a girl for himself."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but Junaco wouldn't let him go. He told his son that he needed to train with his nephews and learn their good fighting techniques."

"Well, it's true. We teach and train our children well."

Kurama let a smirk grace his lips. His little brother was fifteen and a half years old and well into females. He had very nice looks as well. He seemed he was gaining height daily, it was almost assured that he would be as tall as his father. He had the black wings of a phoenix, but also had the black fox ears and tail from his mother. He was always trying to get laid despite Shiori trying desperately to curb that behavior. Shiori had come around and was living by demon morals for the most part, but occasionally Ningenkai morals would show up, especially in the case of her youngest son.

Kurama shook his head slightly, a small chuckle leaving him. "Plus Gailic could use a lot of discipline when it comes to his lecherous ways. I heard from Tenshi that he was knocked for a loop a few days ago from a girl he tried to grope."

"Serves him right then, he needs to learn some respect for the opposite sex." Hiei has no sympathy for his lover's brother. He deserved everything he got. He had even had to reprimand Gailic on several occasions for groping the fortress maids. If Gailic had been his son he would have curved that behavior as soon as it started to rear it's ugly head. It was unbecoming for a member of the ruling Makai family to be behaving in such a way.

"Really, Junaco and mother try hard, but Gailic is just so head strong."

"Hn, talk to your mother and Junaco, see if they will let us have a go at him. We'll either break him or get him in line."

"Alright, I'll do that." Kurama agreed. "Do you think Kaihei's had enough time to clean up Toushi?"

"Yeah, I think so. You want to go check on them again?"

"Yes, I do." Kurama smiled, quickly getting up from the bed. He then pulled his mate from the bed as well. They shared a quick kiss before leaving their room and going down the hall to their sons' room. The fox knocked lightly on the door and they waited patiently for the okay to enter.

"How's Toushi doing?" Kurama asked as he and his mate stepped up close to the bed.

"He seems to be doing fine." Kaihei sat on the edge of the bed holding the other boy's hand. "I cleaned off the old plant paste and added a new one. I also got him cleaned up as best as I could. He'll need a good bath when he wakes up and regains some strength."

"Your dad and I will help you get him down to the hot springs when the time comes. The warm water will help him a lot." Hiei offered a smirk present. "But we will leave him in your care again. Toushi is totally your responsibility."

"I understand." Kaihei leaned forward and brushed white bangs off of his brother's closed eyes. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"We figured as much." Kurama smiled, patting his kit's shoulder. He took the opportunity to lean over and hug his first born son and was surprised when the boy returned it. "I'm, no… we're glad to have you home, both of you."

"I'm glad to be home too, dad. Father had a talk with me. He told me that you two did everything to keep us together short of forcing us to mate when we were to young."

"That we did." Kurama answered truthfully. "Since you two are not blood related, we want you two together. We had to be a bit harsh when you were younger because we didn't want you both to be mating too fast."

"I understand that now. I asked father for forgiveness for the way I have acted all these years and now I ask you, dad. Can you ever forgive me for my actions?"

"I already have, kit, I already have." Kurama smiled, hugging his teary eyed son again.

"Thank you, daddy," Kaihei released his father and retook his brother's hand.

"It's about dinner time. Are you coming, Kaihei?" Hiei asked as he took hold of the fox's hand. "The cook made your favorite."

"No, I'm not hungry."

"How about we have the food brought up here in case you get hungry?" Kurama suggested quickly.

Kaihei thought about it a few moments before nodding. "I'll agree to that, but I'll probably won't be hungry."

"Hn, at least it will be near if you do get hungry and incase Toushi wakes up." Hiei commented before leading his fox from the room.

They stopped in their various children's rooms, letting them know dinner was ready and to come down to the dinning room. It wasn't long before the large family was sitting down to eat. A sharp gasp came from one of the female servants passing out food, followed by hearty laughter.

"Gailic! Leave that girl alone!" Shiori quickly scolded her son as she watched the embarrassed maid hurry from the room.

"I've done told you to stop all the groping of the opposite sex!" Junaco added angrily. "I understand that you like the females, but you are crossing the line!"

"Oh, come on mom and dad, I'm just having some fun." Gailic laughed again as he resumed eating.

"That's it, I have had enough!" Hiei slammed his fork down on the table, getting everyone's attention. "I'm sorry Junaco, Shiori, but I can't turn a blind eye to this anymore." The fire demon leveled his glare at his young 'brother in law'. "You will stop treating females as objects for your enjoyment. You will treat them with respect from now on as they deserve nothing less. Do you understand me?"

"Dad?" Gailic quickly looked to his father.

"Don't look at me. You've dug your hole, now lie in it. Hiei is Lord of this fortress, of this land, and you will obey him."

"But?!!"

"No buts," Shiori frowned at her son. She would not interfere in the decision, something needed to be done about her son's behavior and she believed that her oldest son, and his mate could fix the problem.

"Mother, Junaco, if it's okay with you, Hiei and I would like to take over training Gailic. We don't want to replace you as his parents or anything like that, we just want to teach him some much needed discipline." Kurama put in, trying to smooth things over. "Will you allow us to do this?"

"Ummm," Shiori looked to her mate. It was really up to him.

Junaco thought it over a few minutes before nodding curtly. "Do what you need to. Gailic has gotten too much out of hand."

"Father!" Gailic yelled, outraged. It was like he was being abandoned "Mother!"

"First rule," Kurama growled with a warning in his voice. "No yelling at any adult that is superior to you. It will get you into a great deal of trouble and there will be punishment."

"Second rule, you will not leave this fortress without permission from your parents or us. Third rule, you will spar with me and my fox everyday, no exceptions." Hiei stated, finally picking up his fork again. "We will be hard on you and if you break any of the rules we will be harder."

"One more thing, rules will be added if they are needed." Kurama spoke after his mate was done.

"Do you understand?" Hiei asked, staring the shocked boy down.

"Yes, sir," Gailic nearly whispered, sparing a nervous glance to his parents.

They weren't even paying attention to what was going on. They were happily eating and talking between themselves. He looked around the table to find his niece and nephews doing the same. Gailic let the subject drop and began to eat quietly. He knew he had brought it all on himself.

Hiei and Kurama shared an approving glance before beginning to eat again while they held hands between their plates of food.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Upstairs in a big bedroom the wolf demon began to stir. Kaihei had been eating, but he was at his brother's bedside in an instant.

"Toushi," he called softly. A soft moan was his only answer so he called louder. "Toushi, wake up!"

Another moan was heard, but this time unforgettable eyes, one blue and one brown, slowly opened. The eyes looked around before finally focusing on the face beside him.

"Toushi, I'm so glad you're awake!" Kaihei nearly cried, the tears were there, but they did not fall.

"Hmmm, I haven't been called that name in years. It feels so good to be called that again."

The deep voice sounded like sin, forcing shivers to run through the black fox's body. Kaihei hoped that wasn't Toushi's normal voice, if it was he was in serious trouble as he felt his penis twitch in his pants.

"Do you remember me?" Kaihei asked hopefully, praying that his voice was at a normal tone.

"How could I forget you?" Toushi asked, slowly raising a hand and drifting it across the other male's baby soft check, hearing an nearly inaudible gasp. "We gave each other our first kisses as our goodbyes" He trailed his fingers across his brother's lips.

"Now I can finally kiss you hello again………….." Toushi slipped his hand behind Kaihei's neck, fisted his hand into silky black hair, and pulled him downwards. "My Rosey," he whispered just before their lips met in an gentle kiss.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that is it for this chapter. Please leave a little review on your way out, I would enjoy reading them all. The next chapter will be out soon., promise.


	3. Won’t Give Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Warnings for this chapter!! : Not Much again!! LOL Some snuggling and a lot to talking. Mentions of rape.

AN: First thing first, let me say a big thank you to zsfantasy. She types up my stories as I type really badly. She also betas for me too. She is great!! Thank You!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!!

To all of those that has reviewed already, thank you so much!! I love reading all the reviews I get. Please keep it up, as they motivate me with my stories. Thank You!!! Thank You!! Thank You!!!!! You guys are so great! XD

Alright guys, after the end of last chapter I know you all are expecting roses and sunshine. Let me just say that there will be roses and sunshine, but things just can't go that easy. After all they have been separated for seventeen years, our boys have to relearn how to deal with each other and let us not forget the teasing parents.

Anyway, you all have waited long enough……. On with the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain's Redemption

Chapter 3 of 8

Won't Give Up

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know, _

_you know, you know_

In a blur, Kaihei was completely across the room, touching his lips and staring at the wolf on the bed. There was several minutes of awkward silence as Toushi stared right back, neither sure of what to say.

"You kissed me," Kaihei finally broke the silence.

"Yes," Toushi smirked, pleased with himself. "I just figured since last time you kissed me first that I'd kiss you first this time……...though it wasn't a very good kiss. I had expected better from you by now. I've heard of your many tales of your sexual exploits which was expected since you're the son of Lord Hiei and Lord Kurama whom are legends in their own right, and you're their heir to two-thirds of the Makai. How could you not be as experienced as the tales say?"

"Believe what you want." Kaihei spoke softly, looking to the floor. What Toushi had said cut his feelings deeply, it hurt. How could he tell his brother that he had saved himself for him, that his only sexual experiences came from the few sex plays they had when they were little? It wouldn't do, he wouldn't say a word, he didn't want to be made fun of.

"Are you going to tell me different?" Toushi asked, noticing the submissive stance his brother had taken. Something wasn't right.

"No," Kaihei looked up and met the wolf's eyes boldly. He would not let the wolf know of the mistake he had made. Kaihei was determined to make Toushi figure out the mistake and fix it himself. "I will not."

Silently, Kaihei retrieved the tray of food and brought it over to the bed. He then sat it down beside his brother before taking a seat on the edge. "Please eat, it will get your strength back up. Both of your legs have multiple breaks, you will be in this bed for a couple of weeks so get used to it."

"What is this food?" Toushi asked, eyeing the plates. He had forgotten what it was like to eat like royalty. After he left with Miriee, he had a poor life sometimes going hungry for days at a time. He also didn't miss the almost cold tone of voice that the little black fox had used. He knew screwed up already, and he just woke up, but he couldn't figure out where the problem was, even after going over their short conversation in his mind.

"This is violet salad." Kaihei began, pointing to each dish in turn. "Snowflake cakes with wild rose jam, griddle Ahei with herbs, Ningenkai rabbit and nut stuffed grape leaves, and topping it all off is spiced berry wine."

"What no dessert?" Toushi joked, looking the food over once again. It all looked so good and he felt like he was starving.

"Yes, there is dessert." Kaihei pointed to a small tray still on the table. "It's Lainloasool apples. It's very good and unique. Dad came up with the recipe by using demon and ningen ingredients."

"Sounds good." Toushi offered a smile as he picked up a fork. "Shall we eat?"

"By all means," Kaihei picked up his fork too. Both boys ate and ate until nothing was left, not even dessert or the spiced berry wine. Everything was gone, the plated nearly licked clean. During the meal, Kaihei gave the wolf a pain killer, when he noticed the other's wincing with every move.

Afterwards, with his belly full, Toushi felt immensely better, despite his broken legs. He also noted that at some point, the little fox had seemed to forget that he had been annoyed and had warmed up again. it was good to be graced with that once familiar gentle smile.

"Do you need anything else, Toushi?" Kaihei asked as he rubbed his full stomach.

"Well, I do have to pee, but I can't walk much less stand." Toushi sent a sly glance at his little black fox. Now that they were both old enough and no one could stop them, he was going to take Kaihei as his mate. It was only a matter of time before he laid claim to the heir of the Makai.

"Um….okay…" Kaihei quickly got up and looked around the room, spotting something that would suffice. He grabbed a vase with a dozen dead black roses in it. He dumped the dried plants into the rubbish bin and hurried back towards the bed. He held the black vase out to the wolf.

"Here use this."

"Could you help me?" Toushi asked, smirk in place while he took the offered vase.

"Um…….. I believe you could do it yourself, your arms aren't broke."

"True, but I don't want the sheet getting in the way. Could you hold it up and out of the way?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kaihei grabbed the sheet, turned his head, and lifted said sheet.

Toushi quietly laughed at his brother's shyness, but it was very enduring and heartwarming to be subjected to it again. He actually thought it was very cute, and silently enjoyed the slight blush across tan cheeks, as he emptied his bladder.

"Done," he finally announced, holding the filled vase out to his little fox.

Kaihei dropped the sheet back into place and grabbed the vase. Ignoring the warmth seeping from the usually cold clay, he walked over and set it outside the bedroom door to be cleaned later by a servant.

"Anything else?" Kaihei asked, after he turned back to the wolf.

"Why don't you come over here and sit down." Toushi patted the bed beside him. "We have years to catch up on."

"Okay," Kaihei grinned, happy about the prospect of finally having all of his questions answered. The most important one being, why didn't he come back as soon as he could. Kaihei quickly moved over to the bed and sat down. "So you want to go first?"

"Might as well, but my story is not a happy one." Toushi began quietly. It had been his idea for this conversation and he couldn't back out now. This was going to be very hard on him, bringing up memories that he had tried desperately to forget., but he supposed that kaihei needed to know, had a right to know.

"Well, when I left you, and the rest of the family things were okay at first. Then after a few months Miriee became violent towards me."

"Miriee? You don't call the demon father?" Kaihei interrupted.

"No!! That demon will never be my father!! Hiei and Kurama are my fathers and they always will be!!" Toushi answered harshly before his voice softened again. "He got to where he'd hit me for doing little things wrong and often verbally abused me. I learned real quick not to mention your name, after I received a concussion from where he drove me head into a tree trunk."

"But you've got to be stronger than him! You could have fought him" Kaihei broke in again.

"No, I'm not; I am nothing without you fighting with me. I'm no where near as strong as you. Only together we are strong, am I strong. I suppose I lost my confidence after he took me away, and it took me awhile to gain it back." Toushi unconsciously slipped an arm around his shocked brother's shoulders, seeking some form of comfort. "Miriee figured there would be a spy and he bought the spy off soon after I was taken away from here. Practically the whole time you, dad and father were receiving false reports of my well being. Miriee made sure to let me know that there had been a spy and that the spy now worked for him, and each time the false report was sent as well as what the report contained."

Toushi took a deep breath, trying to find some courage to continue as he stared into sad and anger filled green eyes. "I lost my virginity to an ugly blue skinned demon that left my back a bloody mess from his claws and my once untouched entrance ripped wide open. I couldn't sit up for three days nor could I lie on my back. Miriee didn't even try to take care of me. He just glared at me and made nasty comments because I was keeping him from making more money. He left me lying on my bloody soiled bed rolls and didn't offer me food or water. That was only the beginning. I've had everything imaginable done to me and I still have nightmares from it."

"When did the rapes end?" Kaihei voice broke with pain and rage, finally noting the arm around him, but he wasn't inclined to move it. Toushi needed the comfort and he wanted to be the one to provide it, and also it felt so right. Taking the initiative, he snuggled into the wolf's side and wasn't surprised when the strong arm tightened around him.

"It finally ended when I got strong enough to kill my rapist. I was fifteen then and Miriee never tried to sell me out again. Incidentally that last demon had been the spy sent to protect me."

"Well, that's a little bit of good news, and now I won't have to wonder what happened to the missing spy or go out and hunt him down to kill him myself."

"Yes, I guess, but the damage has already been done. I have so much scar tissue due to the fact that I wasn't able to heal properly between rapes and painful memories that I doubt I'll ever know true pleasure again. The only pleasure I remember was when we were little and had our sex plays."

"Maybe one day you will." Kaihei hoped to prove the wolf wrong. He was now determined to help his brother to recover as much as possible, including introducing him to pleasure again, even if he himself was so inexperienced. He'd have to figure it out.

"Maybe I will." Toushi couldn't help, but agree with Makai heir, knowing that was the only answer that would be accepted. "I continued traveling with Miriee for awhile as I prepared myself to make the long trip back to here, back to you. That was until I learned that one of my father's whores had, had a child, a girl that was sold into slavery. There could be more considering how often Miriee slept around, but she is the only one I know about. She is the reason I have not returned sooner, I've been searching for her. I don't want the same thing to happen to her that has happened to me. I can't let that happen! I won't let that happen!"

"I agree," Kaihei nodded curtly. "So when you get better and can walk again, where do we start? How old is she? What does she look like?"

"Whoa……... Who says you're going with me?" Toushi asked quickly.

"I do and I'd like to see you try to stop me. I'm not the weak little boy that you left behind. Now answer my questions." Kaihei ordered, sounding much like the little Lord he was.

Toushi sighed in defeat, knowing just how stubborn his little fox could get. "She's 14 years old, but I'm not sure where exactly she is at. I was told at the tavern in Gree Gree that they saw a slave matching her description with slave traders and they were heading north a few months back. I'm hoping to get to her before she goes into her first heat, which should be soon. I was hot on their trail when I was ambushed and you know the rest."

"What does she look like?" Kaihei asked quickly. If this girl was Toushi's sister, then she was his sister too and he knew their parents would feel the same way. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Siaira. She is a fox and cat cross, though she looks more like a cat. She has black sleek hair, ears, and a long tail. The last time I saw her, her body was trimmed and she was starting to fill out in the right places. She also has a mean temper, but I hear she gets that from her mother."

"Don't worry, Toushi. We'll find her. Oh my!! It is alright for me to call you Toushi isn't it. That's all I know you as."

"I definitely prefer Toushi. I left the name Seivie behind me a long time ago." Toushi gave his brother a slight reassuring squeeze. "So now let's get to you. Tell me what has happened to you all these years, Kaihei."

"These years have not been happy ones for me either." Kaihei began sadly. "Though they were nothing compared to what you have been through. I guess my life has been good compared to that."

"I don't care; I still want to hear about it." Toushi pressed, knowing he would get Kaihei to speak; he always had.

"Well," Kaihei sighed in defeat, leaning more into the wolf's side. "The day you left, I changed forever. I became someone you wouldn't have recognized. I killed demons just for the fun of it, but I knew it was the only way to vent my anger over what had happened."

"I'd leave for two, three weeks at a time. Father and dad still worried about me, but they gave up trying to find me when I ran off. They also gave up trying to help me, no one could help me. I blamed my parents for everything that was wrong. I was so angry, I began calling them by their formal names."

"You shouldn't have done that, Kaihei! They did what they had to do by law, their law and they couldn't disobey it." Toushi was upset by his brother's admission. He never would have guessed the little black fox could be so mean. "It wasn't their fault that our family got torn apart. If you want to blame someone, blame my poor excuse for a 'father.' He is the one that took me away from the family, took me away from you!!"

"Before father and I found you, we had a much needed talk and I finally realized everything. I know now they did everything they could to keep our family together. I feel very guilty for everything I've said and done." Kaihei didn't realize it, but he slipped his arms around his brother. "I wish I could take it all back."

"You can't take it back, but you can apologize for it." Toushi whispered softly, enjoying the nice and sweet hug.

"I plan to, when I can get them alone." Kaihei tilted his head back and smiled up at the wolf. "Why did your hair turn all white? I didn't even recognize you."

"When I hit sexual maturity it started to change. I already had white highlights, but as I grew older the white just took over. I don't have any brown left." Toushi couldn't help, but smile at the black fox who was practically sitting in his lap. "Do you like it Rosey?"

"I love and hate when you called me that! It makes me seem like a girl!" Kaihei nearly yelled, smacking his brother lightly and wrinkling up his nose at the childhood nickname. "What if I called you Cubby?"

"Cubby?" Toushi pretended to think it over and then he grinned. "Fine with me, I'll call you Rosey and you'll call me Cubby, just like when we were kids. Secretly though, I always enjoyed that nickname, because you gave it to me."

"Whatever," Kaihei shrugged his shoulders, even as he could feel heat spreading across his cheeks and see his brother's satisfied smirk. His brother always got his way when it came to him. He fingered several strands of the white hair, scrutinizing it. When he spoke his voice was so very soft. "I like your new color of hair, it suits you, especially your eyes."

"Thank you……..You haven't changed much though, Kaihei. You still look exactly the same to me."

"Hnn, I agree, I've only gained a few inches in height. I'm only five feet and two inches tall."

"Well your father is only 5 foot, so at least you're taller then him."

"Yeah, I guess I am. I just haven't thought of it that way." Kaihei thought about making a comment about the wolf being so tall, but decided against it.

"Well, whatever way you thought about it doesn't matter really. All I know is that you are still very cute, bordering of beautiful, especially when you have that sweet smile on your face." Toushi tepted to try for another kiss, and he even began to lean in. Kaihei for his part wasn't sure how to respond, but he found himself anticipating the coming kiss with his brother. In truth, he wanted it desperately.

"Hn, this is a cozy scene." A familiar voice announced from the door, interrupting the two young males, before their lips could meet.

"I'd have to agree." You could actually hear the smile in that alto voice. The two young demons on the bed looked over to the door and found Hiei and Kurama standing in the doorway.

Kaihei jerked back, but he didn't move out of the arms that held him securely. He and the wolf were adults now, they didn't have to answer to anyone, not even their parents. He looked over his shoulder, slightly angered over the interruption. "We're just catching up on what has happened to each of us since Toushi left."

"Yes, that's what we were doing." Toushi grinned, giving the little black fox a squeeze for show. He then smirked, staring straight at his foster parent's. "We're not like you two. We don't have to jump into bed right away to greet each other. Besides, I still have two broken legs. I can't have sex right now."

"Sex!" Kaihei squeaked, now glaring at his brother. "Who said I was having sex with you!"

"Well, you still can top while on the bottom." Hiei teased right back, ignoring his son's outburst. It seemed Kaihei was in denial about what would eventually happen, but Toushi wasn't. The wolf had completely accepted the fact.

"Oh yeah, I could lie on my back and have Kaihei straddle me," Toushi continued, not phased in the least that he was talking about sex with the demons he considered his parents.

"That would work," Kurama got into the teasing. "Hiei and I have done that position hundreds of times. It is fun to be ridden."

Kaihei couldn't even formulate words. He was so embarrassed and as red as he could get. He couldn't believe they were having a discussion about how he could be topped while the topper was on the bottom. This little embarrassment went on for a good ten minutes and Kaihei had hid his face in his brother's side. He just couldn't meet anybody's eyes right now.

"Okay, I think we've embarrassed my kit enough." Hiei finally put a stop to it, but it had been fun.

"Hmm, he may be your kit, father," Toushi grinned, squeezing his brother tightly, making a statement to the parents, "at least for now, but one day soon Kaihei will be mine,….. my Rosey,……… my mate. We are old enough now to understand our feelings and follow through on them too."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Kurama's smirk, portrayed just how proud he was. Their scheme had paid off in the end. "You still have to ask Hiei and I if you can mate him."

"Hold up!" Kaihei finally spoke as he jumped to his feet. "Don't I have a say in the matter? As far as I'm concerned, I have no intention of ever getting mated, especially not after this humiliation and something else that happened earlier right after Toushi woke up!" In a blur, the kit was gone from the room.

"You have to look over his small outburst, Toushi. Kaihei is very shy." Kurama looked from the empty doorway to the demon on the bed. "Until today, he hasn't let anyone touch him since the day you left, not even us."

"Hn, this is true." Hiei agreed with his mate quickly. "Kaihei is an emotionally inexperienced virgin. You will have to go slow with him."

"Virgin!?!" Toushi nearly shouted in shock. Now he knew where his mistake had been made, and the problem it probably caused "What about all the sex tales about him?"

"They are just that, tales. They're all lies made up by demons that just want to say they had him or was bedded by him. Some also expect Kaihei to be like that because we are his parent and have the many tales about us." Kurama explained to the wolf, hoping the explanation was sufficient enough.

"Then I have made a terrible mistake," Toushi whispered guiltily.

"What did you do?" Hiei was instantly on the defense of his son.

"Nothing really!" Toushi tried protecting himself from his father. "It was more of what I said!"

"Explain." Hiei growled low in warning, "And do it quickly."

Toushi began nervously, "I kissed him, it was very simple and it was right after I woke up. I just wanted to kiss him hello, like he had kissed me goodbye all those years ago. He didn't kiss me back and ended up across the room. I teased him a little by saying I had expected better, especially after all those tales, and that it wasn't a good kiss at all."

Kurama sighed and rubbed his temples. "That kiss was only his second kiss in his life; he gave the first to you. That kiss may have taken you two a step forward, but your comments, knowing Kaihei, took you both two steps backwards."

"Hn, you will have to work extra hard, Kit, to get my boy." Hiei had relaxed and accepted the situation. "But like I said, take it slow. Don't push Kaihei into anything he doesn't like or he'll bolt just like he did a few minutes ago."

"I may have lost my chance then." Toushi muttered, shaking his head in shame.

"Don't worry, he'll come around…my fire demon did." Kurama hugged his mate to his side. "He's his father's son in every way."

"Then I may still have a chance," Toushi let a small smile appear, all hope wasn't lost.

"Yes, you may," Hiei and Kurama answered together. It seemed there was still a few bumps left on the road to happiness, but they had no doubt that now their boys were back together that those bumps would be overcome easily and a mating would be taking place very soon.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know, _

_you know, you know_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that is it for this chapter. Please leave a little review on your way out, I would enjoy reading them. The next chapter will be out in about a week. Also if any of you guys out there play Runescape, cookies for the people who are able to catch the reference to the game. Anyway, review, let me know what you think!!


	4. Keep Dreaming

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Warnings for this chapter!! : The only thing in this chapter is a little blood, bare skin, and some language.

AN: First thing first, let me say a big, huge thank you goes out to zsfantasy. She types up my stories as I type really badly. She also betas for me too. She is so great for doing this for me!! Thank You!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!!

You guys that review are awesome, I don't know what I would do with out you all. You keep me going, you keep me writing. Thank you to every single one of you and please keep reviewing. Thank you!! Thank you!!

Anyway, you all have waited long enough……. On with the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain's Redemption

Chapter 4 of 8

Keep Dreaming

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

"Shall you go or shall I?" Kurama asked, turning to his mate.

"I talked to him last time. It's your turn." Hiei grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides I have a meeting today with a couple of village elders. You don't have to attend, though you are welcome to come by when you're done with our son."

"I just might do that." Kurama kissed his mate before the fire demon disappeared through the open bedroom door.

Kurama looked over to his adoptive son, "I'll get Kaihei back here to continue to nurse you back to health, as soon as possible. In the meantime, I'll get a servant to check with you often in case you need anything."

"Thank you, dad," Toushi smiled at first before the smile slipped into a frown. "It is okay for me to still call you dad or daddy?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, kit." Kurama offered a beautiful smile to the boy.

"But, do you think Hiei minds if I call him father or dad?"

Kurama's smiled didn't slip as he answered, "He doesn't mind either and actually prefers it as well, Toushi. You may not be our biological son and haven't lived with us in seventeen years, but we still love you and think of you as our son."

"I'm happy to hear that because I have always thought of you two as my parents, even after everything." Toushi smiled brightly.

"Good, now let me go take care of my other son and get him back up here to you." Kurama turned and left the room, quietly pulling the door closed behind him.

He quickly found a female servant and ordered her to do anything Toushi asked of her and to check on him every fifteen minutes. She nodded curtly and hurried off to begin her new task as it was better than scrubbing floors. Kurama headed straight for the garden. If his son hadn't already ran off, that was where he would be.

The fox walked out into the beautiful paradise and looked around for his kit. Kaihei was definitely hiding his energy, it seemed he didn't want to be found. When Kurama found nothing, he looked up into the tallest tree. There among the branches was a leafy den he had made for him and his fire demon, a private getaway. Usually the big leaf door was open unless occupied by Hiei and himself, but today the door was closed.

Kurama put his fox skills to work and quickly climbed the tree. He touched the large leaf 'door' and it slowly parted from the 'wall'. Kaihei sat inside on an unmade futon mattress, looking about ready to cry and it appeared as if he carried the weight of the three worlds on his small shoulders. The fox entered without a word and closed the leaves behind him. He quickly took a seat next to his son, not knowing where to start or what exactly the problem was, but thankfully his son knew where to start.

"I knew you or father would find me. You always do, especially when I want to be alone." Kaihei's voice cracked a little at the end.

"Well, those are the times that you don't need to be alone." Kurama kept his voice soft and understanding. "Want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about!?" Kaihei tried not to shout, but it happened. He was just to upset. "That was so embarrassing!"

"Oh, come on, kit. It was just a little teasing, nothing that your father and I haven't done before; and Toushi even got in on it too."

"I know that and that was the worst part! I don't want him to think I'm that easy! He already thinks I'm easy as it is because of those untrue rumors and stories!"

"No he doesn't, baby. At least not any more," Kurama slid an arm around his son's slightly shaking shoulders. The boy was trying to keep from crying, something he really needed to do after all these years.

"What does that mean?" Kaihei asked, as he turned into his father's chest and wrapped his arms around him, shocking the fox for a few seconds before he quickly returned the comfort his son was seeking.

"I told Toushi that all the stories were lies, and your father told him that you were actually a virgin."

Kaihei moaned sadly, sounding as if he was in actual pain and maybe he was. "Things just went from bad to worse. Toushi won't want to take the time to teach or show me what I need to know. He probably won't even look at me now, except to laugh at the twenty-six year old virgin demon!"

"That's not true and you know it." Kurama took the chance and pulled the small upset male into his lap. The kit didn't resist either. "I'll be honest, he was shocked at first, but he quickly got over it and felt guilty about what he said. If he loves you, Kaihei, he'll take the time and show you what you need to know about a relationship with him."

"You really think so?" Kaihei looked up to his father hopefully.

"I know so, baby. When he tries to take steps with you, like holding your hand, putting an arm around you, or even kissing you try not to shy away from him and let those things happen. Maybe he'll even try something a lot more intimate, let everything he tries happen. You'll be happy that you did in the end."

"Okay." Kaihei smiled finally, about to wipe away two lonely tears that escaped his eyes from his rose colored cheeks.

"Let them fall," Kurama quickly instructed and held his hands out to catch them. The tears fell off of the kit's chin and landed as purple tear gems in the fox's hands.

Kurama then pressed the precious stones into his son's hands. "The last time you cried tear gems was for Toushi and you gave him one gem while you kept one, as silent promises to wait for each other. This time was for Toushi as well. I suggest you give him one and keep the other, just like last time, promises for a future together. Maybe you and he can add to those earrings you both wear."

"Maybe," Kaihei laughed softly as he crawled off his father's lap. "Thank you, I needed that talk."

"I figured you did, though I didn't think it would happen in your father's and mine private tree top den."

"I only chose here because it seemed like I was surrounded by both of you." Kaihei looked around, his eyes landing on various sex toys and bottles of scented oils. He wasn't the least bit embarrassed and he secretly hoped that one day he and Toushi would have a private sex den too. Something from his childhood, a memory, struck a nerve in his mind so he quickly looked back to his redheaded father. "I have one question, but it's more like a request." When the fox just smiled and nodded the boy continued. "Do Toushi and I have to be watched as closely now by you and father like we did when we were little?"

"Of course not, you both are adults now and can do what ever the hell you want. We only watched you two so closely because we didn't want anything to happen between the both of you to soon. It could have messed up everything."

"Thank you, daddy," Kaihei quickly hugged his father and then stood up.

"Anytime, firebug," Kurama stood up too. It was a silent signal that their talk was over. They left the leafy den and jumped to the ground.

"Where are you off to?" Kaihei asked the fox beside him.

"I'm heading over to the meeting Hiei is having just in case I'm needed. You?" Kurama looked over to his son.

"I guess, I'll go back up and see about Toushi."

"Or," Kurama grinned, "Make him wait awhile and come to the meeting with me. It will give him more time to worry about what he said."

"I could do that." Kaihei stuffed the tear gems into his pocket and quickly followed his father into the fortress.

They walked through the halls and soon were at the throne room. They threw the doors open and entered without any sort of announcement, interrupting whatever was happening inside. What Kurama saw made rage spread throughout his body. Hiei was holding a very scantly dressed female bird demon at arms length and she was trying her hardest to give him a lap dance that he obviously didn't want.

Everyone turned towards the noise and froze when they saw their very angry Lord. Hiei though sighed in relief. Kurama was across the long room so fast it made everyone's head spin, except for the fire demon. Hiei knew the fox could move almost as fast as him when properly motivated.

It was Youko Kurama that grabbed the female's hair and threw her to the floor. "You will not get near my mate again, whore." The female hastily scrambled away, and did her level best to hide behind one of the village elders, who was obviously her employer.

"Whore?" The elder she hid behind laughed. "The same could be said about you, Lord Kurama. We have all heard of your many tales and the new ones about your fortress harem that consists of males and females for when you get bored with our little Lord. I just thought he deserved someone too, someone to attend to his unfulfilled needs."

The offending demon found himself on his knees with a katana pressed to his throat. He looked up the sword and saw the young heir holding the hilt.

"Well, if it isn't the always absent 'heir' that his father is always covering for. Kill any innocent demons of bed a new conquest lately?" It seemed the elder had a death wish or he truly believed that Hiei would protect him.

"My absence is none of your concern! Nor who I bed or who I kill! And for that matter neither is my parent's bedroom life." Kaihei growled gripping the hilt of his katana tighter. That was something else he had learned over the years, how to use a katana so he would never be defenseless. He flicked his eyes over to his angry parents and they both nodded. The elder's wish had been granted.

The demon's head went rolling across the floor from a quick flick of the kit's wrist. The body fell with a heavy thud and the blood started to quickly pool around the severed neck.

Kaihei turned toward the other fear filled demons, drops bright red blood dripping off the blade of the katana. "Do you have any further comments about your lords or me?"

There was a round of quick negative head shakes from the three village elders that were left.

"Good," The kit growled before ascending the few steps to the throne. He whipped his katana to the side, successfully slinging off the rest of the remaining blood, before quickly sheathing it at his hipe. Kaihei was about to sit down at the top of the stairs as per usual. There were many times when he sat in one of the thrones if either or both of his parents weren't present. After all he was a Makai heir, there was duties that he had to attend to and meetings that he ran by himself. But when both of his parents were present, he resumed his spot on the top of the stairs. The fox caught his attention though before he could even start to sit.

"Sit on my throne, Kaihei. You've earned the spot." Kurama smiled, and waved toward the big, elaborate, and gold trimmed chair.

"No, I couldn't." Kaihei quickly protested. "You need to sit too. I'll just resume my normal spot on the stairs."

"Sit, boy." Hiei ordered pointing at the throne. "I'll be having a throne made for you in the next couple of days to join ours, just as elaborate." He then sat down in his throne and pulled his mate into his lap. Kurama grinned up at the fire demon about the public display, but it was needed at the moment. He added to it by snuggling into his mate's lap and slipping an arm around his neck as he shifted back into his redheaded human form so he wouldn't be to heavy for his small mate.

Kaihei only laughed at the display as he sat down in the offered throne. He could only hope that Toushi and he loved each other as much as their fathers loved each other. Anyone could see their love in the way the demon's moved when they were in the same room and by the way they looked at each other and especially when you'd catch them in a sweet moment. Their love was truly an inspiration to other demons.

"Now, let's get back to the meeting." Hiei called all attention to him. "As I was saying, I don't take brides and you all should know that by now. I will rule fairly on your predicament and it will be the best judgment for all. Now explain the problem to me,……….. us, again."

"This man's village," a grey demon began pointing to a red skinned demon, "Is using too much water for their village herd while our food herd doesn't get enough water."

"Well, I can't help that!" The accused demon yelled, he pointed to his right. "This demon's village has put up a dam across the river, only letting so much water through."

"I had to!" The last accused demon yelled. "We have many beings in our village and need the water."

"Yes, but we feed you from our herd, so we need the water too!" The grey skinned demon yelled back.

"Alright, that's enough." Hiei yelled over everyone. "First off, you take down the dam on that river. If anyone has the right to do that it's me!" He pointed to the third demon in the line. He then pointed to the second demon. "You obviously have too many in your herd, go sale some to another village. All you need is enough to supply your village with meat and meet the yearly quota for us."

The fire demon then pointed to the first demon. "This all should help your problem. Might I suggest that you try to persuade some of the many residents of the village you supply meat to, to come to your village. Is everyone satisfied with this?"

"Yes, my lord." The three demons said together and bowed respectfully.

"Then, you are all dismissed and take the whore with you. I alone tend to Lord Hiei's needs, all of his needs and they aren't unfulfilled!" Kurama waved his hand towards the big doors before turning his attention fully on his mate. "That was a great decision, Koi."

"Hn, I know." Hiei smirked, his attention also solely focused on his lover.

The three demons looked at each other and then quickly left with the whore to follow orders.

"Both of you went into your own little world." Kaihei laughed as soon as the throne room doors were closed.

"Kaihei, you should know by now that we do that." Kurama said as he leisurely kissed down the fire demon's neck.

"Besides, boy, you'll be getting your own little world with Toushi soon enough." Hiei moaned, tilting his head to give his fox better access. "Now why don't you go see about your soon to be mate. I have a horny fox on my lap that needs my attention at the moment."

Kurama just laughed as he began to work on his mate's cloak. He didn't care that his son was in the room as they were only making out. They would get to sex after the boy left, though he was technically no boy. Kaihei was an adult male in his own right, just an adult that hadn't been laid, which he hoped would be changing real soon.

The kit only laughed merrily as he quickly got up and walked down the steps. He hurried across the room as he heard his father moan loudly. He didn't dare look back.

"Tell the guards not to disturb us." Kurama called out as his son opened one of the big doors, "At all, for anything!"

"Yes sir." Kaihei called back just before he yanked the door closed none too soon as he heard an almost scream come from the fire demon.

He gave the orders to the guard and started up to his room. On his way he stopped and talked to all of his brothers, sister, uncle, grandmother and grandfather, passing on the news of Toushi. He also stopped by the fortress metal smith and had his two tear gems fashioned into gold jewelry.

When he finally made it to his room, he walked right in and stopped in his tracks. Now he knew exactly how is father felt back in the throne room, when they walked into the meeting. He didn't like the feeling! A pretty female servant was giving Toushi a sponge bath. He growled possessively and didn't even realize it until they both looked at him.

"Hey, Rosey! Lia thought I needed a bath." Toushi grinned, even as the female's hand started to work lower on his stomach. The maid was even grinning too, showing just how much she was enjoying the sponge bath as well.

Kaihei blurred across the room and harshly yanked the female's hand away. "Toushi is my fucking responsibility. I will see to all of his needs."

"But I'm just following Lord Kurama's orders." The female hastily tried to defend herself.

"I'm positive my father didn't order this 'bath'! You took liberties with something that didn't belong to you!!! Get the hell out of my room and close the damn door behind you!"

"Yes, sir," the female bowed lowly and hurriedly followed the orders.

"Why did you stop her? I was enjoying that little bath." Toushi put on his best pouting face and added a whine to his voice.

"I can see that!!" Kaihei frowned as he glanced down pointedly to the tented sheet and back up to his friend's face. The wolf was most definitely aroused.

"Well, you could help it along," Toushi smirked as he wrapped his hand around the little black fox's wrist that held the sponge and then gave a little pull.

"No, I'm not ready for that." Kaihei whispered, blushing slightly. He also looked to the floor, almost like he was ashamed.

Toushi saw this and easily pulled the little black fox down to sit beside him. "It's okay, Rosey. Our parents told me that you're very shy and inexperienced in bed, despite your attitude and the rumors. I can wait until you're ready. I've waited this long already and I'd wait forever if it meant I got you."

"I don't know what to say to that." Kaihei was blushing madly now, but there was a tiny smile on his lips. "But I could finish your sponge bath for you."

"Be my guest." Toushi relaxed into the bed and let his soon to be mate take care of him.

Kaihei worked quickly, not wanting the wolf to become any more aroused than he already was. When he got done, he threw a clean sheet over his brother. He then set the wash basin and sponge outside the door to be taken by a servant.

Kaihei closed the door, walked back over to the bed, and sat down so he was facing the white wolf. "So what now?"

"Hmmm…alone time for you and me," Toushi smirked wickedly. "I want to take a nap and I want you to join me. Will you?"

"I suppose so." Kaihei agreed after a few thoughtful moments. "We used to sleep in the same bed every night when we were kids."

"That we did," Toushi smiled, easily remembering all those nights, especially the last one when Kaihei sought him out for comfort.

The wolf pulled the sheet back and patted the bed beside him. "You can take your clothes off or keep them on; it doesn't matter to me, though I prefer the former. I won't do anything to you, you can trust me."

Kaihei bit his lip for several moments to the point of drawing blood while thinking over Toushi's suggestion. He remembered everything his parents had told him and he knew, he could trust Toushi. Making his decision, he took a chance and stood up. He slowly stripped with a bright blush highlighting his cheeks as hungry wolf eyes devoured his every move and every inch of skin that was revealed. When the last of his clothes hit the floor, he finally let his eyes meet those of his brother's.

"Beautiful," Toushi breathed heavily as he gave the little black fox the once over again. He enjoyed watching the pretty blush spread over the expanse of tan skin. "Very beautiful," he patted the bed again beside him.

Kaihei slowly crawled in and snuggled into the wolf's bare side. The blush refusing to leave his face and body no matter how hard he tried to will it away. He knew he was giving a whole new meaning to the term blushing virgin.

Toushi dropped the sheet over them both and then wrapped his arms around his small fox. He finally had Kaihei again and he would never let anybody else touch him. The knowledge that no one else had ever had the pleasure of touching the soft skin, made his deflated ego swell to new proportions. "By the way, I'm very much liking that aggressive side of you. It made goose bumps raise across my skin and made me shiver in desire, I hope to see more of it."

Kaihei blushed again, just when the previous had went away, and hid his face in his brother's side, mumbling. "I get like that when I get angry and seeing her do that to you made me angry. I don't want no one touching you,……………..…. No one, but me."

"Only you? I think I can deal with that and I believe that I will like it. Just know that I feel the same way about you, I don't want anyone touching you either. You belong to me, my beautiful Rosey." Toushi tightened his arms, receiving no resistance from the small male. It was a silent acceptance and agreement to the possessive claim. "I will have to see about making you angry more often, it's very arousing."

Kaihei didn't comment this time, though he did push himself closer to the larger body. Toushi decided to let the situation between them rest for now. He could pick it up again later, and continue working on his plan to make the little black fox his mate. They slowly drifted to sleep with Kaihei wondering if joining his brother in bed naked was a good choice and Toushi remembering back to the strip show. It was certainly a performance to remember.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that is it for this chapter. Please leave a little review on your way out, I would enjoy reading them. The next chapter will be out in a week or two.


	5. You Know, You Know

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Warnings for this chapter!! : Nakedness, mentions of an ANR, and mentions of sex,

AN: First thing first, let me say a big thank you to zsfantasy. She types up my stories as I type really badly. She also betas for me too. She is great!! The Best!!! Thank You!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!!

To all of those that has reviewed, thank you so much!! I love reading all the reviews I get. Please keep it up, as they motivate me with my stories. Thank You!!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!

Anyway, you all have waited long enough for this chapter…………. On with the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain's Redemption

Chapter 5 of 8

You Know, You Know

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So far away, So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away, So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

Kaihei stretched a little as he awoke from his nap. He smiled when he felt arms instinctively tighten around him. He didn't bother opening his eyes, but he did turn over and snuggle into the warmth. He had missed this so much. He finally felt safe again and Toushi keeping his promise had reinforced that feeling. He knew he could completely trust his wolf now. He snuggled again as pleasure spread threw his body and his own eyes shot open to meet Toushi's mismatched eyes.

He pulled the sheet over his head completely embarrassed with himself. He had a morning erection as male's called it, but it happened to him every time he went to sleep. He was so embarrassed because it had brushed up against the wolf's bare stomach.

"You want me to take care of that or do you want to do it yourself?" Toushi asked softly, not wanting to embarrass his little fox any more.

"No, I don't do that." Kaihei muffled voice was heard. "It will eventually go away."

"What? You haven't ever masturbated have you?" Toushi slowly pulled the sheet off his brother's head and then turned his head so that they made eye contact, having not expected an answer, but already knowing what it would be. "It's very natural to use masturbation when no one is around to help you out. Please don't be embarrassed about your erection. I get them a lot, especially when I think about you."

"Hn," Kaihei went from being embarrassed to being flattered in seconds. He slowly smiled at his white wolf. Yes, Toushi was his and no one would take the male from him. The kit just wanted to wait until it was the right moment to give up his virginity and mate with his wolf.

The time just hadn't arisen yet and Toushi's broken legs would be no fun as they would have to be far too careful. Their mating needed to wait until Toushi was completely healed. Kaihei hadn't even told the other how he truly felt. He was going to take it slow to see what happened. He were testing the waters as it were, especially after being apart for so long. The kit definitely could handle that.

"So do you want help or not?" Toushi let his hand leisurely slip down the boy's stomach.

"Um….no!" Kaihei had to worked hard to get those words out. "It will eventually go away."

"Okay, if you're sure." Toushi went back to holding his black fox. "I just want to help and I don't want you to be in any pain."

"Thank you, that's sweet."

"Can I kiss you?" Toushi asked suddenly.

Kaihei blushed brightly and didn't answer, but he did tilt his head back in invitation. Toushi knew this kiss had to be a lot more then the other two they shared. This one had to speak volumes on feelings and attraction. He cupped the kit's chin and smiled.

"Scoot up a little so your face is over mine."

Again Kaihei didn't answer, but he did move so he was looking straight down at the wolf.

"Now Rosey, I'm going to kiss you like a lover would so don't be surprised. Just let it happen and let your instincts take over. When I touch my tongue to your lips, open your mouth." Toushi instructed softly as he slipped a hand behind is brother's neck.

"Okay." Kaihei whispered, a bit of fear touching his eyes and voice.

"Relax, this will be good." Toushi whispered right back before pulling the kit down quickly into an electrifying kiss. He dominated the kiss easily; he already knew he would be the top most of the time in their relationship and the black fox seemed perfectly fine with that. After a couple of moments, Kaihei finally relaxed into his arms and into the kiss. Toushi slid his tongue across the boy's lips asking, begging, for entrance.

Kaihei was startled at first, but only because of how good that touch had felt. He opened his mouth and instantly had it filled with the wolf's tongue. The intimate touch shocked him and he was afraid to do anything, afraid to perform badly.

Toushi quickly realized this and began to work very slowly. He explored his should be lover's mouth and finally touched his tongue to the other's. Kaihei gasped and pulled back slightly, but did not break contact. Toushi was determined though to get his brother to kiss back. He started stroking the other's tongue with his, very sensually, tasting and committing to memory every little detail.

Kaihei finally got up some nerve and flicked his tongue across the wolf's tongue. When he heard an approving sound come from his brother's throat, he did it again. Gaining confidence quickly, Kaihei actually started to kiss back, sliding his tongue across the other in his mouth. Without realizing it, he began to straddle the wolf's waist. Toushi felt this and helped him to do so; his hands came to rest on his black fox's slightly moving hips.

Kaihei added force to his kisses and the wolf was thrilled over that. They continued to kiss heatedly, only breaking for a quick intake of air. Kaihei froze up though when his rear hit warm, hard flesh. He broke the kiss and sat up quickly the sheet falling around his hips, unconsciously rubbing his heavily muscled cheeks against the prominent erection below him.

Toushi moaned uncontrollably and barely suppressed the urge to grind upwards into the tight ass that he wanted so badly. He was breathless as he spoke, voice husky and strained. "What's the matter, Rosey? I thought that something quite pleasurable was about to happen between us."

"It would have, if I hadn't stopped it. I don't want this yet!"

"Well, your body says differently." Toushi looked down purposefully at the kit's exposed, sizable erection and then back up. "Why won't you let something happen between us that has been coming about since we were little?"

"Because," Kaihei hurried off the bed and yanked on his pants.

"Why?!" Toushi asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He winced though when he jarred his broken legs, bringing the kit right back to his side.

"Because you are hurt," Kaihei whispered as he gently pushing his brother back down. "Don't try to sit up again for a few days." He sat down on the side of the bed and took Toushi's hands into his. "I also have some fears that I need to chase away."

"Tell me about them and I'll see if I can help." Toushi offered with a small smile on his lips.

"Okay, we can try." Kaihei began softly, "One of my fears is about how bad it will hurt because I already know I'll be on the bottom and I've seen how big you are. Compared to my body size you are a giant, the actual act will be more then just a little painful for me. I don't know if my body will be able to accept the size of your erection.………… I will be hurting so bad."

"I will not lie to you, Kaihei." Toushi used their joined hands to pull his brother completely onto the bed, until they were pressed together at their sides and Kaihei was hovering over him slightly. "It does hurt to be entered anally and you are right my penis size at full erection coupled with your body size won't help matters, but you'll need to remember to stay relaxed or it will hurt far worse. Also, I'd do my best to keep your mind off the pain and the pain will fade after the initial joining."

"Will it hurt every time?"

"No, it shouldn't." Toushi smiled, squeezing his brother's hands. "As our fathers explained when we were little, your body will get used to being entered over time and I'll always prepare you using a good lube. I promise that I'll never take you dry or unprepared, I've lived through such experiences and I won't ever let you experience that."

"Thank you, I guess." Kaihei blushed a little before turning serious again. It was very nice to know he was cared for so deeply. "If I let this happen between us, if we have sex, what will we be? Will we just be friends with benefits when we don't have someone else to keep our bed warm? Will we become monogamous lovers? Will we become mates? My biggest fear though is that no matter what we become, you will eventually leave me again and I won't be able to survive that a second time. I wouldn't want to know the monster I would become."

"Don't worry about that, Rosey," Toushi cupped the kit's chin and drew him still closer. "I will never leave you again. When I go for my sister, you're coming with me. I have you in my life again, and I won't lose that again, I won't lose you. As for what we would be to each other, we would be all three. I wanted to talk to father and dad before I broached this subject with you, as it's the demon way. I, however, am going to ask you directly. Kaihei, my Rosey and heir to two thirds of the Makai, will you be my mate?"

Kaihei looked about ready to cry, but he had a huge smile on his lips. He couldn't ask for anything more, his dreams were coming true. He dug into his pocket and then pulled out his hand. In it were two of his tear gems on gold earrings.

"Here," he held out his hand to the wolf. "I accept! One for you and one for me to go with the ones we already wear."

"I'll put yours in and you put mine in." Toushi suggested picking up one of the earrings.

"Okay……but can we go ahead and mark each other for now? I just want to stake my claim on you and for you to stake your claim on me." Kaihei said, moving so he lay mostly beside the wolf and yet propped up on Toushi's strong chest. "That way no matter what happens we can't be separated again."

"Let me get this straight," Toushi wrapped his arms around the much smaller body, amusement in in tone of voice and earring clutched in his right hand. "You want me to mark you, but not consummate our mating or combine our energies?"

"Yes, that's what I want; however, it's only for a little while." Kaihei answered quickly.

"Oh?"

"I just want you to be completely healed when we finally mate. I gave you my first kiss with both of us willing and healthy. Now I want to give you my virginity the same way, willing and healthy. When you completely heal up, I'll let you know when you can take me despite my fears, is that okay?"

"I'll agree to those conditions, if you promise to keep working on those fears you have with me. Also for us to keep kissing and touching like we were earlier. When I take you, I want you completely used to my touch and totally relaxed."

"I promise." Kaihei smiled, bringing the earring up to the wolf's right ear. He quickly and quite easily pushed the earring through the soft flap of skin. A small drop of blood threatened to fall, but he leaned over and licked the drop away.

"My turn," Toushi quickly brought the earring up to the kit's right ear and did the same. They both now had a tear gem earring in each ear. Toushi also leaned over and licked the drop of blood away, though he didn't move back. Instead he slowly kissed his way down his little black fox's neck to the base, enjoying the shivers he was bringing forth from his brother. He then moved slowly to the left side, leaving more kisses on his path.

Without further warning he bared his demon fangs and sank them into tan flesh, claiming the small black fox as his own. Kaihei moved a little so he could reach and returned the bite on Toushi's left shoulder at the base of his neck, claiming him as well. For their credit neither flinched away from the obvious pain, if anything they wanted more and pressed closer to prove it. They held still for long moments until the blood stopped flowing completely. The new mates slowly parted and smiled at each other, traces of blood clinging to their lips.

Kaihei was the first to speak. "We did it…… well…. sort of. We're mates for life!"

"Yes, we are, my pretty Rosey." Toushi laughed, holding his new mate more tightly. "But let's keep it our little secret from our parents for a while."

"Okay," Kaihei agreed quickly, easily falling into the bottom role. He would rather tell them now, but he would do what his wolf wanted. A knock on the door interrupted any further conversation.

"Yes?" Kaihei called out.

"I have dinner for you my lord." A subdued female servant's voice was heard.

"Bring it in." Kaihei ordered, yanking the sheet from being pooled at Toushi's thighs up to his chest. They had forgotten that the wolf had been laying on the bed fully exposed, but neither boy seemed to have noticed or cared. They also maneuvered so their fresh mating marks wouldn't be seen.

Three servant girls hurried in, two carrying trays and one a chilled bottle of wine. "Just sit it on the table," Kaihei ordered, motioning to the far side of the room.

The females did as instructed and then turned, bowing respectfully. "Lord Kaihei?" One of the servants spoke up.

"What is it?" Kaihei never took his eyes off his mate, but acknowledged the woman.

"What do we call the demon that currently shares your bed, so we can spread word to the rest of the fortress servants?"

"Excuse me?!" Kaihei sat up and looked the servant dead in the eye, making her flinch. "Who shares my bed is no one's concern, but mine. If you must know however, his name is Toushi. He'll be sharing this room with me from now on and you all will extend the same respect to him as you do me."

"Yes, sir," the females answered together.

Another servant decided to speak too. "Toushi, is there anything in particular you want for breakfast? If so, we need to tell the cook's ahead of time."

"That's Lord Toushi!" Toushi quietly corrected. "And what ever the heir gets will be fine."

"Lord?" The female looked quite shocked.

"Lord." Kaihei confirmed what his mate had said. "Toushi is a Lord of this fortress. Tell all servants to put Lord before his name and if you don't believe me you can ask my parents. Now be gone, we need to eat our food before it gets cold and close the door behind you." The servants quickly bowed and left the room.

The boys ate their dinner in bed, sometimes feeding each other, thoroughly enjoying their alone time together. They also managed to kiss a few more times with Toushi as the initiator. The white wolf touched his new mate as often as possible. Kaihei would jump when he wasn't expecting it, ready to lash out, but that was expected. Toushi just continued his gentle touching, knowing the kit was only reacting by instinct. When dinner was done the wolf and small fox talked of their separate adventures over the years including how many demons they each had killed.

The redheaded fox and fire demon stopped by to check on Toushi and to talk awhile. They were secretly thrilled to see their sons cuddled together on the big bed and neither even tempted to part when they came into the room. Hiei and Kurama dropped some subtle and not so subtle hints about their sons finally getting together, along with more good natured teasing. The reunited family learned that the wolf had tried many times to get word to them that he needed help when he was little, but all attempts had failed. The spy had been bought off by Miriee.

Toushi's father had found every letter and severely beat him each time. He eventually gave that idea up. The wolf told his parents what all he had gone through since he had left their care. Toushi also told them he had come close to killing his real father once, but in the end couldn't actually do it. No mater what the man had done to him, he couldn't take his life.

Hiei and Kurama promised that if Miriee ever tried to come after the wolf again he would be dead. Kaihei had punctuated that threat with a protective growl, which the fox and fire demon exchanged looks over. It was a very good sign for a possible mating. Hiei and Kurama finally left after about an hour, leaving the boys alone again.

Toushi instantly drew his rigid mate into his arms for a snuggle session. Kaihei quickly caught on, relaxed, and snuggled back into the embrace. He had always been a snuggle bug and he was glad the wolf still liked to snuggle too.

After a long silence, Kaihei asked. "Do you remember that I'm forbidden?"

"Yes."

"We should have probably talked about this before we mated."

"Why?" Toushi asked as he dipped a hand just under the waistband of his brother's pants.

"Because, I can conceive and carry a child. I suppose you don't want that."

"Don't be so sure." Toushi grinned happily. "I was raised knowing you were forbidden. I want you to have my children. ……………. That is if you want to have them."

"I do want to have your children……when we're ready." Kaihei smiled, holding his wolf tighter. "I just wanted to make sure you remembered what you were getting into. If I do get pregnant it could very well be a multiple birth."

"So? The more the merrier as I have already planned for you to have a few children anyway."

"Really? How many?"

"At least three or four," Toushi smirked, patting his mate's stomach. "How can you tell if you got pregnant?"

"I don't know. I need to talk to our father about that or our dad, maybe both. They have always answered my questions honestly. I know how to get pregnant with the Risoia plant, but I just don't know how to tell if I am pregnant." Kaihei replied quickly.

"I'm sure they will tell you, especially when you tell them that I will be the father." Toushi laughed and it sounded musical. "I'd love to see their faces."

"Then we will ask them together when we're ready for children."

"Fine, but be warned, I want a child from you soon."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I want to be able to hold my child, our child." Toushi let an evil smirk touch his lips. "I also want to suckle from you after you have our child."

"You remember that!?!" Kaihei blushed brightly, his face feeling very hot. He knew his parents had indulged in that act. He himself had suckled from them after he was weaned until he was eight years. Toushi had also tried it once with them. "You want to do that?!"

Hell, they even had tried to do it to each other when they were boys. He just never thought it would actually happen to him, that he would be suckled from. Kaihei wondered if it would still feel as good as it did when they were young. Well, he would have to find out wouldn't he. If Toushi wanted to, he would definitely allow it, but he would have to talk to his parents about that too. He wanted to make sure they did everything right, for their sake and for the very possible child's sake.

"I do, if you will allow me," Toushi voice broke through into the kit's wondering mind.

"Alright, we can do that too." Kaihei smiled, happily agreeing. "Since our child will be doing it anyway."

"Yes, I want him or her to have the best and that is you, Rosey." Toushi lightly kissed his mate, not wanting it to go any further than that kiss. It was taking all of his will power as it was, to keep from laying physical claim to that very tempting, strong, and compact body. But he would wait, wait for Kaihei to be ready for a sexual relationship. He wouldn't push the matter………………… yet. …………….. Because he wasn't a ningen saint, he was a demon. A demon that wanted his mate desperately, he wouldn't wait for long to claim what was now his, what finally belonged to him and him alone.

_So far away, So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away, So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Well, that is it for this chapter. Please leave a little review on your way out, I would enjoy reading them all. The next chapter will be out in a week or two. _


	6. Loved You All Along

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Warnings for this chapter!! : Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mentions Of Sex Yaoi. XD

AN: First thing first, let me say a big thank you to zsfantasy. She types up my stories as I type really badly. And to make it worse, my handwriting is awful! She also betas for me too. She is great, the best!! Thank You!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!!

To all of those that has reviewed, thank you so much!! I love reading all the reviews I get. Please keep it up, as they motivate me with my stories. I have the best readers and reviewers too!! Thank You!!! Thank you!! Thank You!!!

As for this chapter, well there isn't much to say. It's fluffy………. It's sweet, ……..and ………oh……… it's a little…………. lemon-ish. ……………… I hope you enjoy. XD

Anyway, you all have waited long enough……. On with the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain's Redemption

Chapter 6 of 8

Loved You All Along

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

The days slowly passed for Toushi and they were comfortable despite his broken legs. Kaihei made sure he only experienced very little pain and had everything he wanted or needed. The wounds on his legs had healed, but the bones were taking a lot longer. The multiple breaks had been very severe and it took him two weeks before he started trying to walk again.

Junaco and Kurama in his Youko form managed to get him to his feet and helped him take his first tentative and painful steps. It was like learning to walk all over again. After another two weeks, Toushi was finally able to support his weight on his own for varying periods of time, but Kaihei was always there for him to lean on, when he got tired. They took short walks in the forest surrounding the large stone fortress to get time alone with each other. That day was one of those walks and they had brought a picnic lunch, including a soft blanket.

"The spot I know isn't too much further, Cubby. Can you make it?" Kaihei asked, helping his wolf along the most he could. This walk had been longer then any of the others they'd had, the wolf was now exhausted.

"Yes, I believe so." Toushi answered even as he winced with each step he took. He only hoped it really wasn't too much further or he wouldn't make it as his legs were throbbing and threatening to give out. He would have to get his pretty, little mate to give him something for pain when they got to wherever they were going. The kit had obviously kept the spot a secret on their many shared walks.

Toushi also realized they had been walking up hill the whole time. He leaned more heavily on his much smaller mate and asked, "How much further? I'm about ready to collapse."

"Just a couple of more steps," Kaihei led the wolf out of the forest and came to a stop. The boys now stood near a cliff that over looked the fortress along with the horizon for miles.

"It's beautiful, Rosey." Toushi smiled, trying to stand up straighter, but failing. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"This will be our spot from now on," Kaihei answered, looking up to his mate. "Let's set up just over there." He pointed off to the right and then led the wolf over to a large tree. "Hang on for a couple of seconds so I can put the blanket down."

"Yes, sir," Toushi laughed, highly amused, as he leaned against the tree. He loved it when his small black fox gave commands, especially to him. It was at those commanding moments in a tone that demanded respect and a posture that exuded immense power that Kaihei truly shined. That he proved that he was the right choice, the '_**only**_' choice, for the heir of two-thirds of the Makai.

The kit did what he had said by laying a big blue blanket on the ground. He then carefully helped the wolf take a seat in the shade of the big tree before giving him a strong painkiller. Kaihei laid out the contents of the basket he had carried. There was a nice spread of native food and a jug of wine, along with other essentials.

"So what do you think?" Kaihei asked, moving so he was sitting next to his wolf. He then indicated the view with a large sweep of his arm.

"Umm……..…" Toushi slipped an arm around the small male and pulled him closer. He planted a light kiss on his mate's waiting lips. "Like I said before, beautiful, but nothing is more beautiful than you, Rosey."

"Thank you," Kaihei blushed beautifully, tilting his head in a silent invitation. The wolf didn't disappoint him either. He left a much longer, loving and lingering kiss on his lips.

"Do you know what today is?" The black fox asked when they parted.

"Yes, I do." Toushi smirked, giving his little mate a squeeze. "It's our one month anniversary, a very special occasion."

"Yes, that's why I wanted to bring you here. I came to this place often through the many years to search for you with my Jagon eye. I am thankful that you're with me now. I know I wouldn't have found you if you hadn't got hurt and then you wouldn't be here now and I would still be lonely. I just wish you had come to me sooner so we wouldn't have had all that lost time. Don't get me wrong, I know you have to find your sister and get her away from whoever has her, but I just wish you had let me help you instead of searching alone for all this time."

"I do too. I made some stupid mistakes, mistakes I mean to rectify. If I ever come across my father again, he'll be dead by my hand. I will find my sister, but with your help now. Also I'm never going to leave you again, no matter what happens. I feel that I'm responsible for the way you have become, even now you still jump when I touch you. You used to be so open with your sexuality, even at that young age. Now you've closed yourself up so tight, nothing gets through, not even me. Also it's getting very frustrating to have to always use my hand when you're out of our room "

"At least I let you kiss me without flinching," Kaihei responded softly and slightly embarrassed. He looked away to the horizon, self-pitying tears slowly filling his eyes. He was embarrassed, and it hurt to know that he was making his mate suffer because of his own insecurities. "I'm sorry that I'm not experienced like you…..…I just… I'm….… I'm scared of the amount of pain that I know I will experience and how badly I'll disappoint you. …….……….. And I'm embarrassed because I don't know what to do. I don't know how to pleasure you. The only experience I have is from when we were little and that's not much; neither is it enough……….……. If you want me, you can take me, you're my mate and I belong to you…….….I won't stop you from having sex with me."

"No, no! That's not what I mean!" Toushi felt bad for how he worded his previous statement. He saw the hurt in his mate's eyes, the unshed tears. He reached out and turned his mate's head until they made eye contact again. "I won't take you until you're ready; believe that even if it takes you ten years to be ready. I will not take your virginity with you unwilling. It would be too much like rape and I will not do to you what has been done to me."

Toushi took a deep breath, hoping that he had his wording right this time. "What I actually meant was I'm sorry that you haven't had any sort of sexual behavior beyond our past sex plays. You were, are so closed off to any feelings; you won't even touch yourself to get relief from an erection. Even now, after the last few weeks, you still won't. I do know one thing though, you have to be comfortable with your own sexuality to be sexual with me."

"I figured that. It's just that I'm…"

"You're scared, you've already stated that fact." Toushi pulled the little fox into his lap, careful of his still slightly sore legs. "You're scared of what you will feel when you climax because you will actually cum this time, but there is nothing to be scared of. I'm surprised you don't remember that in the few sex plays we did have, you reached orgasm every time. I remember each one perfectly, at those times I thought you were so pretty; flushed and panting all for me, because of me." Toushi was happy to see the bright blush spread across tan cheeks, but there was also a spark of desire that appeared in bright green eyes. "I can't really explain how it feels to cum, but I can try. You would probably feel completion, dazed, joy, excitement, sleepy, stunned, and many more emotions at the same time. All that will be rushing through your body as the after glow starts. It's pretty much the same as when we were kids, except you'll actually ejaculate."

"It still sounds very confusing to me and I suppose I should remember, but I don't. Maybe I unconsciously blocked it or something, because the memories were good, but painful for me at the time. I don't know." Kaihei tilted his head to the side, in a very cute manner . "Yes, I'm scared of all that. I've had such a tight rein on my emotions since your biological father took you away that I'm afraid to just let go."

"I know, Rosey." Toushi whispered, bringing his little lover closer. "But I will help you…….. starting today." He leaned in and tenderly kissed his mate. Kaihei slid his arms around the wolf's neck and kissed back.

Lunch was forgotten by the two while they shared kisses for a good ten minutes. Each kiss became more and more passionate between them, forcing Kaihei's mind into fuzziness which is exactly what the wolf wanted. Toushi slowly worked the black fox's shirt out of his pants and slipped his hands under it to lightly skim across his lover's back. When he heard Kaihei moan quietly and begin to move to his touch, he broke off the kissing.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kaihei quickly asked while panting, fearing the worse.

"No, not at all," Toushi offered him a small smile. "I just need to know something."

"And what is that?" Kaihei tilted his head to the side, again very cute.

"This," Toushi pulled a hand free from the shirt and quickly cupped the fox's harden member through his pants, earning him a small surprised gasp. "As I suspected and hoped for."

Kaihei couldn't say anything, but he did blush a bright red. He hadn't expected the wolf to do that. His lover hadn't touched him below the belt in the last month so it was a bit shocking and maybe if he was honest a little arousing.

"We're going to work on one of your problems right now. It's time to let go of your emotions, to let go of your fear." Toushi spoke softly so as not to disturb the atmosphere he had created while giving his mate a gentle squeeze.

"But……..," Kaihei gasped and shivered at the same time due to the pleasure filled sensations running through his lower region. His right hand shot down and wrapped around the wolf's large wrist, trembling as he received a slow massaging squeeze. A whimper of need left his parted lips. "Cu….Cubby……Cu… "

"Shhhh," Toushi pulled his other hand free and held a finger to his mate's lips. "It'll be okay. I promise. Relax, you'll like this. Think back to our sex plays and know that it's me touching you…… Trust me."

Kaihei only nodded, but barely as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes solely on his mate. Toushi slowly unbuttoned the small fox's pants and managed to slide them down some on the slender hips, but it wasn't quite enough. He slipped his hands inside the pants and helped the nice size erection to spring free.

Kaihei blushed even more before looking away quickly. A moaned gasp left his mouth when he felt a fleeting touch run down the length of his member. Toushi smiled triumphantly and repeated the touch, but used a little bit more force. He was rewarded with a full moan from his mate and a slight movement of the small hips. This was actually going to be easier than he thought.

"Lift your hips," Toushi ordered gently.

"Then you're going to take me?" Despite his question, Kaihei braced himself and did what he was told.

"No," Toushi worked his lover's pants down past tan hips and then took them completely off, along with the heavy black boots. When the small male was settled back into his lap, he continued. "But we're going to experiment and get rid of the extra sexual tension you have…………… mine as well."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to give you a hand job or blow job, maybe even both." Toushi answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" Kaihei nearly yelled as he quickly tensed up.

"Yes, better yet, you will give yourself the hand job while I'll watch. You will masturbate."

"What?!" Kaihei got louder, resulting in a small echo.

Toushi's only answer was to grab his mate's hand and guide it toward his rigid member.

"But…I….…I…..can't…," Kaihei whispered fearfully even as his hand was forced to wrap around his own erection.

"You can," Toushi smiled before leaning forward and gently kissing his beautifully blushing mate. "It's hard to believe that the heir of two-thirds of the Makai is scared of masturbation when he will kill any demon that gets in his way without a second thought."

"Don't make fun of me!" Kaihei tried defending himself and remove his hand, but the wolf's hand was over his. Neither was budging, unless the wolf wanted it to. Kaihei actually started to panic, fear appearing in his eyes. "I have to let go. Please!"

"No, you're fine, Rosey." Toushi slipped his free arm around the tiny waist and held tight to his unsure mate. "I'm sorry I have to push you, but we're not going to get anywhere in this relationship if I don't. Try to relax, it's okay to touch yourself and for me to touch you. Please trust me. Can we try this?"

"Uh…," Kaihei barely managed a nod, not able to answer verbally, but knowing what his mate said was true. He couldn't expect the wolf to wait for to long and in all honesty he believed that this would have happened a lot sooner, it probably should have.

"Good, just let go of the grip you have on your feelings and enjoy yourself, you deserve it." Toushi started to move his and his lover's hand up and down, very slowly.

Kaihei's eyes slipped nearly closed and his breathing picked up nearly immediately. He didn't even realize when the wolf pulled his hand away to leave his own hand stroking himself. Toushi worked his hands up under his mate's shirt and massaged the strong chest, paying special attention to the pebbled nipples. He smiled in triumph when the boy in his lap moaned loudly and began to move his hand faster.

The wolf continued using his hands for added stimulation as he kissed Kaihei hungrily. He wanted so much to finally consummate their mating, but he wasn't about to force that on the little fox yet. He also had an erection from just watching the show and it was becoming painful. He'd have to take care of himself after his mate was done. He figured it'd be a good way to show the kit that it really was okay to touch yourself, that there was nothing to be afraid of. Also he knew from experience that it would be over quickly. Kaihei would cum as quickly as a ningen boy of twelve that was just learning about his sexuality. It was actually expected. It would take a few weeks, if not a couple of months to build up the little black fox's stamina.

Kaihei gasped and moaned uncontrollably as his hand picked up speed. It felt like he was racing towards a cliff's edge and couldn't stop. He didn't want too either. His muscles began to clench up and heat was pooling very low in his stomach. The boy knew something was coming, he knew he was about to cum. He was scared and wanted it at the same time. He wanted to experience the rush of climax again.

"Toushi…I…I…," Kaihei stuttered out between his quick pants.

"Shhhh…You're close, aren't you, baby?" Toushi stopped his massage of the muscled chest and wrapped his right arm around his mate. He used his free hand to pull up the black fox's shirt so it wouldn't get soiled.

"I don't know!" Kaihei nearly cried as he fully thrust into his own hand for the first time.

"Calm down, let it happen. Let your climax sweep you away like you did when we were little. I'll be right here and I won't let you go." Toushi whispered just before starting to repeatedly nip at the base of his lover's neck where his mark was.

A couple of seconds later, Kaihei cried out loudly and arched backwards over the wolf's arm nearly to the point of being painful as he climaxed for the first time in seventeen years. His seed splattered across his bare torso and his mate only smiled down at him, pride showing in his mismatched eyes. He didn't realize it, but he had completely collapsed into his mate's lap. Toushi held tightly to his little black fox while he recovered, not a single word leaving his mouth. He was so very proud of his mate. There was only one way to describe the moment of orgasm and that was beautiful. It was burned into his memory.

"You okay?" He asked after a few minutes when his lover's breathing had returned to normal.

"Yeah," Kaihei opened his eyes, from where they had slipped closed, and stared up at the wolf a content smile growing on his face. "That was…I don't know what to say. I felt everything you had said and so much more."

"Yes, I'm sure you did. So did you like it?"

"Hmm…………yes,…………. and I'm glad you're here with me or I never would've done it."

"I know." Toushi smiled cheerfully as he looked his mate over. Deciding on his next actions, he spoke again. "Hold up your arms."

The small fox did as he was told and the wolf pulled off his shirt, dropping it over with the forgotten pants and boots. Toushi ran a single finger across his lover's wet stomach and brought it up to his mouth. He tasted his mate's essence and instantly liked the flavor. It was a little salty, but had a sweet aftertaste and wasn't to strong. He would have to give a blow job to his little lover very soon. Kaihei blushed brightly when he saw his mate suck his wet finger, having not expected that at all. The wolf ran a finger across his stomach again and surprised the little fox when he brought said finger up to his mouth.

"Open," Toushi ordered softly.

The black fox only shook his head, eyeing the wet finger that was close to his lips, to close for comfort.

"Open your mouth and taste yourself. You've got a great taste, one that I'll never tire of and soon I'll be experiencing the taste first hand."

Kaihei unconsciously licked his lips, a light blush spreading across his nose, before tentatively opening his mouth. He was curious after all, it was in his blood. The blush brightened when the wolf stuck his cum covered finger in and rubbed it against his tongue.

"See, a great taste," Toushi smirked triumphantly. His little black fox was going to be very obedient. He would enjoy that to the fullest of his abilities.

"Hn," Kaihei grunted, but he did actually suck on the finger as his mate slowly pulled it out.

"Now it's my turn if you don't mind, Rosey."

"Huh?"

"Slide off my lap so I can take care of myself." Toushi patted the blue blanket beside them.

"Oh," Kaihei hurried off his mate's lap and sat down where indicated. He should have realized his wolf was aroused, that he had been sitting on something rather hard.

He watched with the curiosity of an innocent child as Toushi pulled off his shirt and dropped it and his shoes into the growing pile of clothes. Not realizing it, Kaihei moved closer when the wolf started on his pants. Toushi just continued to smile as he slowly revealed himself to his pretty fox. The large, twitching, erection stood straight, the head glistening with many pearls of pre-cum, a tight sac of sizeable balls nestled below it. Kaihei's eyes widened at the sight, unable to turn away. A pink tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips, his fear buried deeply behind the erotic sight and his desire. He wanted so badly to just lean over and sweep up those clear drops with his tongue. He wanted to taste and please his mate.

Toushi smirked as he kept his eyes on his riveted lover while he started to slowly wiggle out of his pants and dropped them off to the side as well. He didn't hesitate to start pumping himself. He knew he would last a lot longer than his inexperienced mate had and he was determined to give a good show to the smaller male. After all, he had gotten a good show in return no matter how short it was.

He leaned back on his free arm and spread his legs a little, unashamed of the sight he was presenting to Kaihei. His breathing picked up as Kaihei moved closer, the male's eyes still staring at his erection. Kaihei slowly and nervously reached a hand towards his mate's erection. He stopped though and looked up to the wolf for approval. When the black fox got a quick nod, he continued.

He gently touched the head of Toushi's enlarged member, earning himself a loud moan, then quickly gained confidence. Kaihei's hand joined his mate's, enjoying the low moans coming from the parted, kiss swollen lips. They both slowly pumped the rigid, leaking erection. The wolf let a loud groan escape him and he thrust upwards into the hands. Toushi just continued to pump himself and smiled when he saw the small black fox unconsciously reach for his returning erection with his free hand.

He quickly got an idea of how they could finally consummate their relationship, if his mate would go for it. In no time at all he made his decision on the matter. It would be awkward, but he figured he could pull off being the bottom at least once to put his little black fox at ease.

Toushi sat up and pulled his mate's hand away from him. He then pulled the fox's other hand away from himself. Kaihei wouldn't last long as it was, Toushi didn't want him to cum any faster. He would have to figure out something to help the situation, until the black fox built up his stamina for sex.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kaihei was wide eyed and slightly fearful. He thought that what he was doing had been fine. He was actually rather enjoying himself and it gave him confidence, knowing what he could do to his larger lover.

"No, you were doing great." Toushi reassured his mate. He quickly kissed the black fox before continuing. "Lay down on your back, we are trying something different."

"Alright," Kaihei quickly made room on the blanket and lay down on his back, looking up expectantly.

He was thoroughly surprised when the wolf straddled his waist and leaned down towards him. Taking the hint, Kaihei leaned up and met his mate halfway. They kissed passionately for several minutes before parting, both needing air, their lips bright and swollen.

"Relax and trust me, Rosey, while we do this." Toushi whispered in a husky voice.

"Okay, Cubby." Kaihei agreed quietly, his hands coming to rest on the wolf's knees. He did trust his mate and now wanted more than a hand on himself. He wanted it all. "I trust you."

Those simple words were enough for Toushi, he truly couldn't wait any longer. He had to have his mate, had to claim him, whether his mate was ready or not. It seemed Kaihei's time was up. There would be no further waiting, Toushi would finally lay claim to his mate there on the cliff, in the shade with the lovely view as the backdrop. It would be a moment he would always remember and treasure for the rest of his demon life.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Well, that is it for this chapter. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens next. Please leave a little review on your way out, I would enjoy reading them. The next chapter will be out in a week or two. _


	7. Not Leaving You Anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Warnings for this chapter!! : MalexMale sex scene and not much else. LOL Though there is some sweet fluff mixed in as well.

AN: First thing first, let me say a big thank you to zsfantasy. She types up my stories as I type really badly. She also betas for me too. She is so great, the best!! Thank You!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!!

To all of my reviewers, I want to say thank you for reviewing!! I like reading all the reviews I get, most times I read them several time. No one goes unnoticed. You guys are the best!! The absolute best!! Thanks again to everyone that reviews and to those that just read too.

As for this being later then usual, I had a family emergency to come up and drove my mother from Tampa, Florida to Statesville, North Carolina. Needless to say I totally forgot to post the chapter as my mind was occupied with many other things. I'm so sorry that this is posted later then what I had promised. I will try not to let this happen again, but real life may get in the way again. All I can say is that I will try.

Anyway, you all have waited long enough……. On with the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain's Redemption

Chapter 7 of 8

Not Leaving You Anymore

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

Toushi worked his way backwards very slowly, leaving soft, wet kisses down the small powerful body underneath him. When he came across the little fox's navel, he lapped at it for several moments, pulling low sounds of pleasure from pink kiss swollen lips before moving backwards again. His lips came to rest at the base of his mate's erection, where he gave a brief, light suck. Kaihei gasped and could only stare with wide eyes as the large wolf slowly lifted his head and then lowered it, mouth descending on his rigid member.

Kaihei moaned and involuntarily thrust upwards into the warmth, his back bowed. He had never felt anything that was so damn good before. Toushi just took the sudden movement in stride while he heavily coated his mate's erection in saliva.

"Toushi, I'm….I'm!!!!….." Kaihei cried out. The wolf quickly wrapped a tight hand around the base of his mate's throbbing member, staving off the sudden climax. It stroked his ego, knowing that he could bring off his mate so quickly.

"Not yet!" Toushi held tight while his mate thrashed in surprise, his small body still trying to reach it's peak of pleasure.

"That hurts! Let go!! Stop that!!" Kaihei glared angrily at the hand that held off his release and then at his mate, waiting for answer. "Why did you do that?"

"I'll let go in just a few moments." Toushi smiled down at the little fox. "If you hold off your climax and build the pleasure, it will make it all the better in the end. Besides, I still want to experiment before you cum again, and I'm no where near done."

"Oh," Kaihei blushed in embarrassment and looked to the side. "I'm sorry that I can't last like you."

"No, no, no don't be sorry. As you become more experienced, your body will grow to last longer." Toushi reached out with his free hand and turned the pretty flushed face so he could see it again and look into lust filled green eyes. "Hey, I got an idea. Do you have a small, strong vine?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want you to wrap the vine around your dick, just like I'm holding it, tight, and then down around your balls, tight as well. Can you do that?"

"Um…….I guess." Kaihei pulled a seed out of his hair and shyly reached down. He forced the seed to grow, doing with it what his mate wanted. He wasn't that naive, he understood that he was making a very basic cock ring out of the vine.

"Good!" Toushi praised, pulling his hand away. "Now, make it into a bow or something for easy removal."

Kaihei only blushed even more and again did what the wolf wanted. His pride was taking a beating from this situation, but he'd do what his mate wanted and he really did want to last longer then a couple of very short minutes.

"Very good!" Toushi smiled, staring down at the wrapped up fox, a predatory gleam in his mismatched eyes. It was like a small, but strong present laid out impatiently waiting for him.

"So, you are going take me then?" Kaihei whispered, looking down at himself too. Then he looked into his mate's eyes, hints of fear in his own green ones. "Go ahead, it's okay………. I'm ready."

"No, you're not ready for penetration yet, but I can't wait any longer to have you, so I'm going to do something I swore no one would ever do again."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, do you have something we can use for lube?"

"Yes." Kaihei reached into his hair again and pulled out a blue seed. He quickly made it grow into a plant with deep blue flowers that had sap heavily dripping from them. He didn't realize what his wolf was up to. Toushi had said he wasn't going to take him, but why did he want lube then? But if he really thought about it hard enough, he probably could have guessed. His mind just wasn't into thinking at the moment, it was to focused on something else far more important.

"Okay, that will do." Toushi smiled, taking the plant and setting it on the ground beside them. He then took his mate's hand into his and guided it to one of the dripping flowers.

"What are you doing?" Kaihei quickly asked even while his fingers were covered in the very slick sap. He didn't even bother trying to pull his hand away.

"What does it look like?" Toushi laughed long and deep. The tension around them seemed to break and the atmosphere became more comfortable for both of them. It was exactly what was needed. "I'm making sure your fingers are extremely slick."

"But why?" Again, Kaihei wasn't thinking with the head on his shoulders.

"Because they have to be."

"But," Kaihei tried again. The wolf, however, cut off any further objections by leaning over and quickly kissing his shy mate.

Toushi broke off the kiss and smiled down at the small black fox. "Will you just trust me? Please!"

"I'll try, I do trust you." Kaihei answered quietly.

"Finally!" Toushi spoke quietly too. He glanced over to their hands and found them both covered in slick sap. He moved back up until he was straddling the boy's waist. The wolf brought his and Kaihei's hands down between his legs. Kaihei's eyes were full of surprise as he watched every move with pure fascination. Toushi could tell his mate wanted to question that movement, but had held himself back. That was just as well, less interruptions, he was beginning to hurt and needed release soon.

"Insert your index finger very slowly into my ass." Toushi instructed, amused when he saw the curiosity on his mate's face turn into total shock.

"What?!!" Kaihei yelled, now trying desperately to pull his hand away. Everything had finally sunk into his thick skull….. well for the most part. "Why do I have to put a finger in you?"

"Calm down, you over react to much. Besides you're not that innocent, you know exactly why I want you to put your finger in me, but if I must explain it you in detail then I will." Toushi laughed, holding tight to his struggling fox with his bent legs and hands . "You have to put a finger in me, in fact you will have to work three into me at least. You're preparing me for penetration. You should already know this as our parents told us about it. I'm going to be on bottom, though you'll be the one on your back."

"I'm going to be seme?!" Kaihei stared in disbelief at the wolf. He never would have guessed that he would one day have the chance to take his lover, not in a demon lifetime. All through his childhood, he had been conditioned to be the bottom. Even if he was still scared, deep down he was comfortable with that role. Now faced with this, he truly didn't know how to react and was even more out of his league in lack of sexual experience.

"Yes, at least for now. I want to consummate our mating, I can't wait any longer. If you being seme allows that, then so be it, but I'll still take your anal virginity one day very soon when you're ready. Okay?"

"Okay." Kaihei agreed reluctantly. It wasn't because he was scared, but yet he was. He just didn't know what to do and didn't want to perform poorly, didn't want to completely embarrass himself. He would have no pride left, if that happened.

Toushi recognized the look and quickly tried to reassure his mate. "Don't worry, you'll do fine, I know you will. Now do what I say and prepare me. I haven't bottomed in about thirteen years so go easy, take it slow. Remember that because I haven't be topped in so long, I'll be as tight as a virgin. Go ahead, insert one finger into my entrance very slowly, give me time to adjust."

Kaihei visibly swallowed as he pushed his index finger against the tight ring of muscles. As the muscles gave way, his finger slowly sank into his wolf. The warmth that he encountered was amazing and deep down he secretly couldn't wait for his member to slid into the heat.

"Now, with the same speed, move your finger in and out a few times." Toushi was already breathing hard, but it picked up when his lover's finger began to move as did his heartbeat. He willed himself to relax and was actually able to do so. He trusted his mate with his body, where he wouldn't trust anybody else.

"Are you alright? Am I doing this right?" Kaihei asked, closely watching his mate for any signs of pain.

"I'm fine, and it feels very good." Toushi smiled, looking down at the relieved smile that spread across his mate's face. When he felt that he was ready, he spoke again. "Now, slowly add a second finger with the first and then repeat the same movements."

Kaihei only nodded before he did what he was told. The second finger entered with a bit more difficulty. He almost stopped when he saw pain play across the wolf's face and felt the muscles clench around his fingers, but to his credit he didn't. Toushi's features soon relaxed and he began to move with the fingers. The fox couldn't help, but stare as his wolf moved up and down on his fingers. The result was Kaihei to begin gaining confidence in the situation. He really could do this, he really could give his mate pleasure.

"Oh…." Toushi moaned out loud, his head falling back to reveal the column of his throat to the bright rays of sunlight that played across them both. "Curl your fingers towards my front, Rosey, and then press down." He managed to pant out through his parted lips.

"Okay." Kaihei agreed, again doing what his mate wanted. He was rewarded with a loud cry of pleasure from him and the arching of the powerful large body above his own, trembling clearly visible He was surprised to feel a small squishy mound under his fingers and looked at his mate with a silent question in his dark green eyes.

Toushi saw the look and read it easily. He smiled as he answered the black fox and yet continued to move with the small fingers. "That's my prostate and our parents talked of it before, during our sex talk. You'll want to aim for that area with each of your thrusts. It doesn't hurt me at all. It only adds to my pleasure. Now, add a third finger and brush them against that spot again, often to force me to stay relaxed."

Kaihei licked his suddenly dry lips and slowly added a third finger. He curled his fingers and was rewarded with a very loud moan from his mate. The wolf pushed hard against the fingers, enjoying the feeling. He didn't think he would like this because of what he had been through, but he was proven wrong. He was actually enjoying his mate touching him so intimately. He moaned again and arched his back as he felt Kaihei rub his prostate hard, bright stars appeared in his fuzzy vision. He would most definitely have to bottom again for his smaller lover, especially if it always felt this good.

Kaihei was gaining confidence with each lusty sound he pulled from the wolf. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing those noises. He also wondered if he would be making the same noises when the roles were reversed. He figured he would, because his handsome mate seemed to know what he was doing.

"Okay…pull your….fingers…out." Toushi managed between his gasps for air. Kaihei looked quite disappointed as he again did what he was told. He wanted to see what other sounds he could pull from his mate.

Toushi laughed when he saw the almost perfect pout. "Don't worry. There's more, much more."

"Now what?" Kaihei asked, pulling his hand from between his mate's legs.

"Now, we get down to business." Toushi smiled wickedly as he moved back some until he was straddling the black fox's hips and felt the hot erection against his rear. He reached over and covered his hand in plenty of flower sap. He raised up on his knees and reached between his legs.

The wolf grabbed his mate's erection, earning himself a cry of pleasure from the small fox. He moved his hand up and down quickly, coating the solid member in the slick liquid. He knew if the vine hadn't been in place Kaihei would have cum.

Toushi then guided the head of the hard erection to his entrance. "Try not to move when I slide down onto you. If you thrust into me and I haven't had time to adjust, it will hurt me and maybe even rip my entrance. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand, no movement until you tell me." Kaihei's breaths were coming in pants as well. The build up in pleasure was becoming to much. This would have to end soon, or he might go mad.

"Thank you," Toushi offered up a sweet smile before he slowly sat himself down on his mate's member.

Kaihei had to literally fight his body to hold still as he felt the warmth and tight muscles slowly slid along his rigid member, his fingers, his nails digging into the blanket and soft ground under him. He didn't think he'd ever feel anything that felt better. He could die happy right then, because he honestly believed that he was in heaven. Through sheer will power, he managed to hold still for his mate who was now finally, FINALLY, his lover.

Toushi breathed a sigh of relief as he completely sat down on his black fox's sizable erection. He remained still, trying to get his body to relax and adjust to the greatly wanted intrusion. His voice was very husky when he spoke, sending shivers through both of their bodies. "Spread your legs some more, feet flat on the ground, and bend your knees into the air, so they're kind of against my back."

"Hn, okay." Kaihei was panting as he got his legs into the desired position, pulling small moans from them both. He quickly realized why his mate wanted him to do this as he slid in a little deeper. The wolf's rear was slightly between his legs and his legs helped support his mate's back. It was a good position and choice, they would both receive maximum amounts of pleasure from it.

Toushi was breathing hard as he began to slowly move up and down the erection in him. He nodded to his mate, giving the black fox the go ahead for any kind of movements he wanted to make. He was surprised when Kaihei instantly started to meet his movements with inexperienced ones of his own. The black fox had great instincts for a virgin, that a very good thing.

Soon they were both rocking together in shared pleasure. Toushi had braced his hands on the ground just above his smaller mate's shoulders for added leverage for the force of his thrusts downwards. Kaihei even managed to strike the wolf's prostate with just about every one of his thrusts which made Toushi cry out his pleasure each time. He was answered with a moan from the small fox when his muscles involuntary clenched around him. It was extremely rewarding for them both.

The wolf leaned down closer to his mate and initiated a deep kiss. He broke it when they became desperate for air. "Are you starting to hurt yet?" Toushi asked, slightly worried for his bound up lover.

"Yeah, but I'll be okay until you're close." Kaihei assured his mate, trying to get air into his heaving lungs. He leaned up and initiated another passionate kiss between them while they continued to move together. Toushi was fast approaching his end so he figured his mate could wait a little while longer without to much discomfort.

Then the kiss broke and their movements changed as they sped up and became more frantic. They both wanted this moment to last, but they were also at the point where they wanted completion. Their bodies had reached the breaking point, pain was starting to show itself. The wolf and fox were breathing hard, a fine sheen of sweat covered their bodies.

"Fist me, Rosey, fast and hard." Toushi instructed, sounding much like he was actually begging to be touched and maybe he was.

Kaihei reached forward slowly, a little unsure, but desperately wanting to please his lover. He carefully took hold of the wolf's erection and started to move his hand along it, his fingers lingering and playing around the head on each upstroke. He was trying to remember with his very hazy mind what had felt good when he'd done it to himself a short while ago.

Toushi moaned loudly thrusting violently into his mate's hand and then rolling his hips backwards on to the hard member thrusting harshly within him. He was very close, he could feel his muscles starting to clench, his balls drawing up closer to his body. He rose up, nearly off the small fox's erection and reached down between their bodies.

Toushi took hold of the end of the vine and pulled, releasing the tight bow around his mate's erection. When the vine completely fell away, he slammed down hard, sending the small male under him into a very hard climax. Kaihei screamed out the wolf's name and arched off the ground to the point of being painful as he shot his seed into his larger lover. Feeling the pulsating erection spill its hot contents against his muscles and the sight of his lover lost to total bliss, pushed Toushi over the edge into the best climax he had ever had.

He called out to his mate, arching his back and spilling his seed across his mate's stomach and chest. He then pitched forward and caught himself on his forearms before he could completely fell on his little lover. The wolf didn't want to hurt Kaihei, even as he trembled uncontrollably with aftershocks. They stared at each other, neither moving as they tried to recover from their shared release.

Toushi eyes widened when he saw a purple tear gem appear beside his mate's head and then another. "Are you alright?" He quickly asked, worried that something was very wrong.

"Yeah." Kaihei was cutely crying, more tears running from his eyes. He only added to the picture when he fisted his hands and tried to scrub away the tears.

Toushi sighed, raising up and letting the small fox's soft member slid from him. He held tight to his mate and rolled so the boy was on top of him. "Are you mad at me? I thought you wanted this." He whispered quietly. "I'm sorry that I pushed you, it won't happen again." He truly believed that he had done something wrong.

"Please don't be sorry." Kaihei quickly looked up to his lover, tears still flowing freely. "I'm not mad at you and I did want this. I wanted you! It's just that I didn't expect actual sex to feel so damn good!"

"Well, we didn't just have sex." Toushi wiped the traces of tears off his lover's face.

"We didn't?" Kaihei asked, appearing quiet disappointed by the forced knowledge.

"No, my pretty little Rosey, we didn't." Toushi kissed his mate's flushed nose. "What we just did was not sex, what we did was make love."

"We did?!" Disbelief was clearly apparent in Kaihei's eyes.

Toushi left a gentle kiss on the black fox's lips this time. "Well, of course. I love you very much, Kaihei. I hope you realize that."

"I do now." Kaihei was crying even more. "I was a little afraid that you had only mated with me because I'm the heir to two-thirds of the Makai. I know it's ridiculous for me to think that, but I can't help it. I have had so many would be suitors, male and female, that wanted me only because I'm the heir. It didn't matter that it was you, I still believed that was all you wanted, the power that I could give you."

"Hmm……….…" Believe it or not Toushi wasn't really hurt by his lover's words, in a way he did understand the feeling behind them. He decided on the direct approach. "Why did you mate with me so easily then? Why did you accept me like that?"

"Because I wanted you as my mate whether you loved me or not." Kaihei smiled sadly, knowing that he was revealing how desperate he was to lay claim to the large wolf. "I have accepted that my fate has always been and always will be tied to yours. I've known this small fact it seems all my life. I have always been drawn to you. I didn't care that you may hurt me in the end, that it all could have been an well orchestrated lie or plot just to lay claim to me. I just wanted to be near you always. I love you so very much, Toushi."

"And I will say it again, I love you, Kaihei." Toushi smiled, cuddling his small mate as close as possible. "I'm glad you took me as your mate when I have nothing, but my love to offer you."

"That's all I ask for, want, and need from you, my cubby." Kaihei smiled as well, his happiness vibrating throughout his powerful compact body.

The wolf leaned forward and lovingly kissed his mate. They slowly parted after a few moments. Toushi and the little black fox snuggled for a long while, content that they finally got all their feelings out in the open, and that they finally had consummated their relationship.

Now all that was left to do was to tell their fathers. They finally ate lunch sometime later, feeding each other and talking about their future. When they were done, they snuggled close again for about an hour continuing to talk, sorting out the small details.

They decided that they wanted to stay at their parents' fortress. It was after all big enough for all of them and for anybody else that came along. They also knew that even if it wasn't big enough, Hiei and Kurama would add on to the fortress to keep them there. Their fathers were greatly devoted to keeping the family they had built together. Toushi and Kaihei understood this and accepted this destiny of theirs. They even decided when would be a good time to have children and when to tell the parents of their mating.

They got dressed, and cleaned up the mess they had made. Putting an arm around the other's waist, Kaihei and Toushi slowly made their way back home to talk to their parents. Stopping occasionally to let the wolf rest, as his legs were still somewhat injured and now very sore after bouncing up and down on his knees for a good forty five minutes, but it was all good. Very, very good, completely worth it in Toushi's mind.

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Well, that is it for this chapter. Please leave a little review on your way out, I would enjoy reading them. The next and last chapter will be out in a week or two and then the next story in this arc. _


	8. Never Let me Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Warnings for this chapter!! : Not much in this chapter, just mentions of sex.

AN: First thing first, I must say that a big thank you goes out to zsfantasy. She types up the stories I write as I type really badly. She also betas for me too. She is great!! The best!! Thank You!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!!

Okay, here is the last chapter to this story!!! Hope you enjoy!! To all of those that has reviewed this story, thank you so much!! I love reading all the reviews I get. Please keep it up, as they motivate me with my stories. Thank You!!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!

Anyway, you all have waited long enough……. On with the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain's Redemption

Chapter 8 of 8

Never Let me Go

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Toushi and Kaihei made their way into the large stone fortress. They had stopped holding each other around the waist, but they were now holding hands and weren't even trying to hide that fact. They heard the surprised whispers coming from the guards at the front gates, but they chose to ignore them. Toushi was limping, his legs hurting from the long walk back and the pain medicine wearing off. He'd have to get his mate to give him more very soon.

The wolf and black fox continued walking, heading straight towards their parents' energies. They had to move fast if they wanted to be the ones to tell the fox and fire demon about their relationship, knowing that juicy gossip spread like wildfire through the fortress. They stopped at the door that led out into the palace gardens and slowly opened it, fully aware they were probably interrupting their parents' private time.

"Dad, father?" Kaihei called out, taking one step through the door and then stopping, his mate stopping beside him.

"Hn, just a minute," Hiei called back from somewhere in the bushes. About a minute later, he was standing shirtless in front of his sons, love marks littering his neck and torso. He raised a dark eyebrow and smirked when he saw that the boys were holding hands. "Has there been some development between you two?"

"You could say that," Kaihei answered, with a smirk that matched his fathers. He then glanced to the wolf standing beside him, a pretty smile breaking out across his face.

Hiei didn't take his eyes off his sons as he called out across his right shoulder. "Fox, hurry up. I believe our sons have something to tell us."

"Really now?" Kurama came walking out of the plants shirtless as well, running his fingers through his obviously disheveled hair. Love marks were scattered along his body and neck too, but he had the additional bruises from fingers on his upper arms.

"We're sorry to be interrupting your 'play time'," Toushi's smile seemed pleasant enough, but the tone he used sounded quite evil.

"We were done." Kurama replied with a similar smile. "We were just cuddling."

"Oh, that's good. Can we sit?" Kaihei asked, gesturing to a spot under the big central tree. The fox and fire demon didn't respond, but they did walk over and sit down where their son had indicated. They boys hurried over and sat down with their parents.

Toushi, however, visibly winced when his very sore bottom came into contact with the hard ground. Kurama and his mate were slightly startled when they saw this. They shared a knowing look before turning their attention back to the boys in front of them, watching Kaihei give the wolf some pain medicine.

"This is unexpected," Hiei commented quickly, getting right to the point, after the boys seemed settled. "We didn't think you'd be the bottom, Toushi."

"I wasn't planning on it, but it ended up that way."

"How did you two know?" Kaihei asked, glancing back and forth between his parents.

"Hn, we know the look of pain that goes along with having your ass thoroughly plundered. Your dad and I have experienced it many times before. We just expected that look to be on your face, firebug."

"Hiei!" Kurama scolded his mate, smacking him on the arm. "Don't try to shock or tease them right now. This needs to be a serious conversation. You can tease them later."

"But why did you two expect me to be the bottom? I can be on top too!" Kaihei asked slightly confused. It seemed his parents truly had 'everything' planned out. "You two share the top position!"

"That we do." Kurama smiled gently at his son. "We have to. Hiei and I are natural semes and very dominate. Neither of us can stand being uke for to long. You, however, are very docile, despite the fact that you'd kill in a heart beat if need. Besides, Toushi has always been the dominate of you two. He is the seme. Kaihei, you have always followed his wishes and leading. You are submissive to him, you are the uke in the relationship."

"Now then, why did you end up on the bottom, Toushi?" Hiei asked, looking to the large white wolf.

"Kaihei has some issues at the moment, but we're trying to work through them. He'll be the bottom when he's ready, I assure you, because like dad said, I am a seme. I just didn't want to push him" Toushi answered without hesitation. "I just couldn't wait any longer to consummate our mating."

"Mating?" Kurama had not expected that……… Well, technically, he had, he had planned for it. He just pretty much expected to know about it as soon as it happened.

"What?!" Hiei was just as surprised. He reached forward quickly and yanked the collar of the shirt Kaihei wore open over his left shoulder. He then did the same thing to Toushi's shirt. He closely examined the bite marks on the boy's necks before staring them straight in the eye. "These marks are completely healed! How long have you two been mated?"

"A month today." Toushi answered softly. He knew he could possibly be in a great deal of trouble. He had mated with a young lord and heir to the Makai without asking permission from the closest relative. It didn't matter that he was considered a son too by his mate's parents. "But we didn't do anything other than mark each other at the time. Kaihei, hasn't been ready for a sexual relationship so all we've done was kiss, make out a little, and cuddle until today."

"That's true." Kaihei added quickly, hoping he was helping his mate. "We didn't do anything bad until today."

"Bad?" Kurama questioned, surprise clearly in his voice. He reached over and took hold of his kit's hands. "Why do you think sex is bad?"

"Because it is!" Kaihei whispered, feeling very ashamed of himself. He really didn't know how to explain it. Sex just felt so bad……. But in a very good way. He came to the conclusion that sex was deceiving.

"We didn't teach you that, kit." Hiei responded, trying his best to keep his voice neutral. He didn't like it when his children drew false assumptions.

"We have always been open around you two when you both were little. We answered any questions you two had. What exactly do you think is bad about sex?" Kurama asked carefully.

"I guess I feel this way……….. Because …………..I let all my defenses down that I have built over the years and my emotions were out in the open. I felt utterly defenseless, helpless,………. weak. I…… I ….. I….." Kaihei answered quietly, trailing off, knowing what he was saying would hurt his mate. He turned slightly to the wolf, eyes downcast, and whispered, "I'm sorry Toushi. It's just how I feel."

"It's alright, Rosey. I understand what you're saying." Toushi slipped an arm around his little fox and gave a comforting squeeze.

The fox and fire demon shared a look upon seeing the soothing gesture. They knew their precious baby boy was in safe hands and was glad that they had set up the mating plans when the boys were infants. The demons could and would only ever trust Kaihei to Toushi. Two brothers, but not by blood, bound together forever through a demon mating. The black fox and the white wolf were a perfect match for each other, just like their fire demon and fox fathers. In a lot of ways the two couples were very similar.

"We understand what you're saying too, Kaihei." Hiei said after a few moments of quiet. "And it's fine for you to feel this way upon reaching your peak. You do feel defenseless because your emotions are out in the open. You do feel weak, but you must trust in your mate and know that he is feeling the very same things you are feeling."

"This feeling will pass. Actually you'll get used to it." Kurama added, smiling a little. "Sex, mating, making love, or whatever you call it is suppose to do that. You need to let your defenses down once in a while. It's not good if you don't. You'll become dead to any emotion. If that happens then nothing or no one would be able to bring you out of it. I'm just glad that Toushi showed up when he did. You were already on your way down that lonely path, Kaihei."

"Hn, I suggest that you start letting those defenses down more often." Hiei commented when his mate was done talking. "You will not be considered weak by doing this, especially not by your mate and it is only Toushi's opinion of you that should matter, no one else's."

"I'll try to remember that for next time." Kaihei whispered, now feeling ashamed of himself for believing in such a way.

"I commend you both for waiting so long. It took a lot of will power to do that." Kurama praised his sons, wanting to get off of the other subject. The boys would work out their own problems. "Toushi, you do remember what Kaihei is, don't you?"

"Yes, I remember he's forbidden, and that he can have children……… And I assure you he will."

"Really?" Hiei questioned quickly.

"Yes, I can hardly wait for him to have my child." Toushi smiled, hugging his blushing mate closer. "We'll want the child soon, though we're still not quite sure how to conceive the baby."

"Hn, if you have had sex then you know what to do to create a child."

"We know that much!" Kaihei spoke up, blushing even more. "He meant that I'm not like a female. I don't go into heat. So, how do we get pregnant?"

"You have to have a plant called Risoria." Kurama supplied for the boys. "Remember I told you about it when we gave you two the sex talk. All you have to do is drink a tea made from the plant and wait a little bit for it to get into your system, then you have sex and a baby will be conceived. Three months later the child will be born."

"But that plant is very rare." Kaihei responded quickly. "Where do we find it?"

"No need to hunt for it, I did that long ago to get pregnant with you. I also brought plenty of the seeds and plant material back with me. Kurama has them all now, for safe keeping." Hiei answered with a smirk on his lips.

"Can we have some then?" Toushi asked hopefully, turning his mismatched eyes on the redhead.

"Sorry, no." Kurama answered his son. "But, I'll give you two some when you're ready to conceive the baby, just let me know. The plant is far to rare and could be considered dangerous to be just handed out, even to my own sons. But I promise you two that I'll give you some when you are ready. Who knows, I may surprise you both by putting some Risoria in your normal tea you drink, Kaihei."

"Oh please don't do that." Kaihei nearly begged, leaning closer. "I want to decide when to conceive the child, with my mate's approval of course."

"Alright, I promise not do anything." Kurama slowly smiled. It had been far too long since there was a baby in the fortress. His triplets and Hiei's twins were their last children. His mother and Junaco had a son when she went into heat, but it wasn't the same since it wasn't their son. "As long as you two don't wait to long to make your father and I grandparents. I want to hear small scrambling feet and childish laughter in this fortress again."

"We won't," Toushi smirked. "We'll let you know when to give Kaihei some of that Risoria plant."

"I can live with that." Kurama grinned, already making plans for the coming grandchild.

"Why don't one or both of you get pregnant again when Kaihei does. That way you both could go through the process together." Toushi suggested helpfully. The idea had merit, it would certainly ease any nervousness that Kaihei might have.

"No, Hiei and I will never be pregnant at the same time again. It's very inconvenient and later in the pregnancy you are barely able to defend yourself."

"It's far too dangerous for us." Hiei added quickly. "Like my fox said, the answer is no to another double pregnancy. One of us will be completely fit to protect the other in their time of need."

"I guess I can understand that." Toushi agreed, nodding slightly in understanding. He already knew that when his own little black fox got pregnant, he would keep a very close eye on him and be very protective. He also remembered the time he and Kaihei had to fight to protect their pregnant fathers. Yes, he could understand why they would never be pregnant at the same time again.

"So, can one of you get pregnant when I do? It would be fun!" Kaihei grinned at the happy prospect.

"Hn, I don't know. We haven't discussed having another child." Hiei answered his overly hopeful son.

"We already have seven children, isn't that enough?" Kurama laughed, though deep down an idea was already developing. He inwardly smiled at the prospect of him and his mate having another baby. Yeah, he could definitely live with that. Quickly making his decision, he only had to talk the fire demon into it and figured that would be fairly easy. He always got his way where his mate was concerned. Yeah, he was spoiled and freely admitted it.

"No, it's not. Seven children is hardly enough for the lords of the Makai." Kaihei was laughing too.

"You two need at least ten, especially with how strong they turned out." Toushi smirked, not missing that he was counted among the lords' children when he didn't have to be. It made him feel proud that he was considered a member of the most dedicated and regal family in the Makai.

"Ten?!" Kurama and Hiei shouted together.

"Yes, ten," Kaihei was still laughing. It was fun to tease his parents, but he knew he would be getting teased now too.

"There's no way that we are having ten children!" Hiei stated quietly.

"Why not? You're over halfway there." Toushi smirked, catching onto what his mate was up too.

"Oh, really?" Kurama questioned with a raised eyebrow. "The same can be said for you two. After all Kaihei is heir to our lands."

"Hmmm, have ten children with my beautiful little black fox?" Toushi slowly smiled. "You better believe it. We've got to pass his great genes on as much as possible."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Kurama let a smirk appear on his face. "Won't it, firebug?"

"Yes, it will. Foxes love flattery." Kaihei answered, glancing up to his lover. "As for ten children, we'll have to see about that."

"And we will." Toushi leaned down and gently kissed his mate.

Kaihei blushed bright red, completely embarrassed about being kissed in front of his parents. Hiei and Kurama only smiled at the sight. They glanced ate each other and then leaned together. The fox and fire demon shared a loving kiss, both happy that their well laid plans had not been derailed when the wolf cub was brutally taken from them. They parted and looked over to their sons. They both smirked when they found the boys watching them.

"Come on, firebug." Kurama stood up.

"Where are we going?" Kaihei asked, quickly standing up as well.

"To get a bottle from the kitchen and then come back here. I'm going to teach you how to make a very special oil that I created."

"What kind of oil?" Toushi asked, slightly worried.

"Hn, you'll enjoy that oil, Toushi." Hiei was smiling. "My fox and I use it all the time."

"Yes," Kurama chuckled lightly, interrupting his mate. "It has aphrodisiac properties and it's great to use for lube. You won't be so sore the next morning and it will be good to use with Kaihei when you take him for the first time, Toushi."

"Dad! I don't want you talking about my sex life!" Kaihei shouted, highly embarrassed yet again.

"Oh, little kit, get over it." Kurama laughed as he put an arm around his son's shoulders and gave a light squeeze. "It'd be better if you did. We're all adults and it's safe for us to talk about sex and it will be talked about. Now, come on, let's get that bottle."

The fox looked down to his fire demon. "You stay put and give Toushi the father talk."

"I'll do that." Hiei stated, leveling his gaze at the wolf that was sitting in front of him.

Toushi swallowed nervously, slightly scared of the demon in front of him. Deep down he knew there was no need to be, but the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't go away. Kurama only laughed as he led his son towards the door. Kaihei kept looking over his shoulder, truly worried for his lover.

"He'll be okay. You know, your father won't do anything to him. He just wants to scare him a little bit." Kurama assured his worried son as he led him through the door, closing it quietly behind them.

They slowly walked towards the kitchen, the fox talking about the oil that would be made. When they returned to the fortress garden, they found Hiei and Toushi lightly sparring though they were only using hand to hand combat as the wolf was still healing, his legs and now his ass. Kurama and Kaihei waved to their mates before heading into the bushes to work on the special oil.

It took the fox an hour to teach his kit how to properly combine the ingredients to get the desired effect, but he finally did get it. They emerged from the bushes to find the fire demon and wolf shirtless, exhausted from their spar, and sprawled out on the ground.

Hiei sat up when he felt his fox walking towards him and smiled. His mate was also carrying a bottle with a secretive little smile playing on his full pink lips. Hiei didn't waste any time. He grabbed his katana and shirt before he blurred out of sight. The fire demon reappeared in front of his lover. He swept Kurama off of his feet and turned towards the boys.

"Have fun you two," Hiei smiled quite evilly. "I know I will."

"Kaihei, remember what I told you to do." Kurama slipped his arms around his lover's neck. "It will drive your mate wild."

With that last parting advice, the fire demon blurred again from sight, taking his pretty fox with him.

Kaihei and Toushi looked at each other a few moments unsure of what to do next. Toushi made his way up off the ground and then grabbed his mate, throwing the small fox over his shoulder.

They were both laughing as the wolf hurried into the fortress and straight towards their room, still carrying his small lover. They spent the afternoon working on Kaihei's issues and it did help. He became more confident and bold. They finally collapsed into the bed and snuggled close before drifting off into an exhausted, but satisfied sleep.

Toushi was having a great dream about his future. He finally had his chosen mate by his side with their parent's approval and a family already being planned. Everything was back to being perfect for him, just like when he was little.

He only had one more task ahead of him before he could be completely happy. Toushi knew he had help with this and was grateful for it. He could hardly wait to find the sister that had been sold into slavery.

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that is it for this chapter and this story!! Hope you all enjoyed it!. Please leave a little review on your way out, I would enjoy reading them. The last reviews for this story.

Now on to more important matters……………….. The first chapter of the next story will be out in one week. The story is called Namida Ni Tengoku. It is the 16th story in my Love's Destiny story arc. Please check it out when it is posted.


End file.
